


Break My Mark

by Kumikoko



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No luminary until chapter 3, Omega slaves, Profanity, Sad Wank, Sexual Abuse, So much angst, Spoilers for Act II, consensual heat sex chapter 11, slime goo as lubricant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Werewolf sex. Alot of werewolf sex.





	1. Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been toying with for weeks now, and while it is not an example of the best writing I can do, I have hopes for the fic. I feel like this type of fic is rare in the DQ XI one fandom, and would be interested to read similar ones like it if they exist or are created. I like the alpha/omega fandom, and while this chapter doesn't entirely focus on the fact that the characters have wolf ears, a wolf tail, and experience the alpha/omega dynamic, it is mentioned off and on. I did this deliberately to make the story not too jarring for potential readers who are not very interested in alpha/omega. So for now the traits are only lightly there. 
> 
> The viking boss leader is obviously an alpha and what this means is he has a harem of omega slaves that he "has a go at," when the mood strikes him, and since the slaves are omega's, they don't have a right to say no. Understanding this, we understand then why Erik doesn't fight him off. There's more reasons, I think, that may be revealed in chapter two, provided chapter 2 gets written. But for those new to the alpha/omega trope, there /is/ hope. Not all alpha's are like the viking king. That's where the hero would potentially come in. 
> 
> Lately I write short chapters, since I don't have time to write more. 
> 
> I do NOT own Dragon Quest nor its characters.

Break My Mark

 

The frigid winter air whipped lashes into the flag that stood high above the sailing ship. Beneath it, the icy waves crashed against the side of the ship, knocking it back and forth. Erik wobbled from side to side as he hauled another heavy wooden crate across the room. His tired muscles strained while he labored to perform a menial task.

Huffing and puffing, Erik let the crate go, dropping it onto the other one. He set one hand on his hip and with the opposite hand, he rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. _I just wish I wasn’t so damn cold_. Erik thought, glancing back at the other crates that he had yet to separate and stack. He grimaced as he stalked over to the untouched crates.

 _A bath would alleviate me of this work sweat_ , Erik dreamed, plopping down onto a wooden crate. He wrapped his trembling arms around his body and tried to imagine what a day without snow would be like.

Sniflheim and snow was symbiotic. Erik did not think that one could exist or thrive without the other. He had heard intriguing tales of lands where the weather was warm and pleasant, unlike Sniflheim weather which was barbaric and unforgiving.

 _Like those assholes I work for_. Erik acknowledged cynically, the irony not lost on him. He clasped his hands together and sighed. _I can’t wait until we’re somewhere new_ …Erik mused, tilting his head back to stare up at the wood ceiling. He could hear the dreary noise of the tumultuous waves coincide eerily with the footsteps thudding above.

A lot of men were on the ship. Each of them had their own job. Erik imagined what it might be like to be the captain of the ship. _I could go where I want to go, when I want to go there_.

The creaking of the door snapped Erik out of his pleasant thoughts. He jolted upright, clamoring to heft a crate up in the hopes of appearing busy.

“Takin’ a break slacker?” Erik recognized the deep, rough voice of the Captain. He dropped the crate as fear thrummed through his body.

“Ow,” Erik exclaimed, scrabbling at the crate to lift it just enough to jerk his throbbing foot free. “No—ah, just…just clumsy with c-cold…” Erik sputtered quickly, heaving the crate up again.

“Then it be a break ye need,” The Captain, Bristol said as he approached Erik with long strides. “Set that down, we’ll make use of it and warm ye up at the same time.”

 _No, no, no_ … Erik panicked internally, thinking of every other time the Viking captain had bent him over a wooden crate. “I…uh, d-don’t need a break…!” Erik insisted, regretting mentioning he was cold. _I could have been lashed for complaining, shit_ …

“Do it.”

Erik tensed, hearing the firm command. He immediately set the crate down and laid on top of the crate. _God, I am such an idiot_ …Erik lamented, hearing the noise of a belt clatter to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, flicked his wolf ears back and fucking trembled. _If I resist, he'll hurt again_.

“That’s better,” The Viking captain mused. Erik tried to tune out the noise of rustling clothes while his heart thumped hard against his chest, panicking. 

 _Not again, not again_. 

“Ye give me what I want, ye’ll get ye desired warmth.”

 _He was going to do this to me anyways_ , Erik tried to tell himself, desperate to think about this in a rational, logical—the Viking captain’s beefy hands grabbed Erik’s scrawny thighs— _Stop, stop, stop_! Erik panicked, gripping the edge of the crate tightly as reason left him.

A familiar pain erupted throughout his ass, making tears sting the corners of his eyes. He grit his teeth, dug his short nails into the wood and howled in agony. _It hurts, it hurts_ …! Was all Erik could think as he was pummeled against the crate. He dared not resist. Resisting only ever resulted in more pain.

 _The boss knows I was slacking off. This is all my fault, damn it_! Erik fretted, his sense of rationality having collapsed under the fear he felt bubbling within his heart.

“Ye mine,” Bristol growled against Erik’s ear and grabbed at his hair, pulling at it. A small noise of pain escaped Erik’s trembling lips. “I took yer brat self in, this ye owe me.”

A chill rippled underneath Erik’s skin. He loathed ‘owing’ his body to the Vikings who took him and his sister off of the streets of Sniflheim. “Ye are only mine.” The Viking captain continued, palming the mating mark he had forced onto Erik awhile back. Erik bit his bottom lip and pressed his forehead against the edge of the crate, letting out a reluctant whimper.

 _The last time someone fucked me since he bit me, their throat was slit_. Erik thought, recalling one of the many nights that haunted his dreams. He kept his eyes closed and tried to think of the petty argument he had had with his sister. Anything was better then living in the moment of being the alpha’s fuck. Then he heard Bristol's voice again.

“Clean yourself up, you smell rotten.” Bristol said, redressing himself. Erik cracked his eyes open and slowly realized that the unpleasant sex was over. He stiffly pushed himself up and shakily tugged his pants back up.

 _It’s not my fault you’ve been fucking me raw ever since we boarded this blasted ship_. Erik wanted to spat indignantly, but common sense had returned to him, making him keep his mouth shut. _Then again, maybe it is_ …Erik frowned, then took another look around the room. Bristol really was leaving. The sex was over. Erik didn't quite remember when the alpha had finished with him, but that _was_ the point of disconnecting from reality. 

Disconnecting from reality was a trait Erik had acquired throughout the years of abuse he suffered at the vikings hands and weapons. He sighed and set a hand on his head.

The door opened and shut, signaling the Viking captain’s exit.

Erik plopped himself down onto a crate and sighed again as he curled his tail around his body.


	2. The Life of a Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is taken to a new world where he realizes escape is now, or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really good about this chapter. I wrote it well, and do not consider it 'subpar.' I hope that gives ya'll confidence to tough the chapter out. It's a hard, emotional chapter, and the content is not pretty. Erik's life gets worse before it gets better. So be aware that the 'rape' tag is present for a reason. 
> 
> That said, does the Manglegrove contain actual swamps? It does now. Is there amber gems in a swamp? There are now. I get it all might not be very realistic but Google did not really want to tell me where and how amber could be mined because I guess it didn't want me to get any funny ideas. So don't really take any of this fact. It's just a story. 
> 
> Now if your familiar with alpha/omega fics, you know that whether an omega male can, or can not birth children is dependent on the author and the fic. I do not know if I will, or will not incorporate omega male pregnancy. Really, a lot of authors write alpha/omega fics differently. I, for example, thought of the "toxic mating mark," which can be found in other fics of mine. The way I write it, though the specifics of it are not yet fully addressed in this fic, the way I do it, I'd request that others ask before they use it. 
> 
> I don't remember if the viking boss had a name to be honest so I am calling him "Bristol." I wanted to clear that up for people. And obviously I am not following the video game story. I hope that's not a problem. So provided I write chapter 3, chapter 3 is where Erik meets our luminary.
> 
> Oh, but, you CAN walk in swamp water, there's a "how-to" on the internet, but for all intents and purposes, you really shouldn't. There could be parasites in the water. x_x Because this is a fanfic, we don't have to worry about that the same way Erik doesn't have to worry about STD's because fanfic.

 

Days merged into ever colder nights.

But all Erik could think about was how much he hated Bristol, the Viking captain. He loathed the way Bristol pummeled himself into him over and over again, every day and each night since they left land and boarded the godforsaken ship.

There was nowhere to hide and consequently was _no_ escape. Erik felt trapped, which had little to do with the fact that he was pressed against a bed column with one trembling leg hoisted over Bristol’s shoulder. His muscles strained tense with each unforgiving thrust. He was too short. The position uncomfortable.

No pleasure rattled around his frayed nerves. Pleasure, what ever that was.

“Captain! Land ahoy!” A voice called from the other side of the door, snapping Erik out of his thoughts. He blinked, disoriented as he looked around himself, his breaths short and fast.

“I’ll be ‘ight out, get those wretched omega’s movin’ crates!” Bristol responded, one hand gripping Erik’s aching hip. Erik shifted a little, hissing with pain as his stretched leg became hotter with strain. “Heey! I ain’t done with ye!” Bristol snapped, refocusing on Erik, who was squirming with obvious discomfort. Erik flinched, flicking his ears back as Bristol shouted at him.

“Stop…stop, _I_ am done,” Erik said, pushing at Bristol. The promise of land made him desperate to see what it looked like and to more importantly, get some relief for his aching leg. “It hurts and—” A searing hot pain ignited within his neck and spread through his body like wildfire, reducing his request to howls.

“Resisting gets ye nowhere,” Bristol said, pressing his bulky body against Erik’s scrawny figure to prevent further escape. “Ye’re mine, and the mark knows it too.” Bristol mocked, fucking Erik harder to prove his point. Erik began to struggle, clawing at his cruel mate who only seemed to be spurred on by Erik’s resistance.

The more Erik fought against Bristol, the hotter his neck became, and the more his neck burned, the harder he fought to be away from both his own skin, and Bristol. For days, maybe weeks, Erik had offered little rebuttal. Tonight, he was sore, cold, and distinctly hungry. Sex was the last thing he wanted.

Angry, frustrated tears streamed down Erik’s flushed face as the sexual assault continued. There was no reprieve, even as their bodies smashed together for the last time and he was filled with the alpha’s sticky seed.

“I hope…ye get…pregnant…ye little scraggly bitch.” Bristol whispered against Erik’s ear between heavy pants. Erik stilled, paling at the terrifying idea. Bristol smirked, pat Erik’s cheek, then untangled their sweaty bodies as he pulled away.

Chilled, Erik scrambled away, falling to the wood floor in his haste. Unphased in wild fear, Erik tugged his clothes on and scurried out of Bristol’s bed chamber, hearing the man’s taunting laughter chase after him as he fled not just from Bristol, but the mere idea of pregnancy.

All Erik knew was that male omega’s like himself were a rare breed, and since omega women definitely were fertile, who was to say that male omega’s weren’t fertile? Erik burst into the stock room and hunkered down between two crates. He pressed his face against his legs and entangled his shaking fingers into his hair.

Nothing terrified Erik more than the idea of becoming pregnant with Bristol’s unholy brood. It was a fear he and Mia shared, though Mia hadn’t pissed Bristol off enough to be sentenced to the confines of the ship. She had escaped his fury, though Erik had mouthed off one too many times.

_Don’t be pregnant, don’t be pregnant_ …Erik chanted repeatedly within his panicked mind. He trembled, shaken up by the encounter. His neck continued to burn, though the flames in his limbs had receded. He cowered until the ship stopped, signifying the vessel was docked.

Slowly and stiffly, Erik rose to his feet and left to join the other omega’s in heaving sellable cargo off of the ship.

. . .

A town was in the distance. Erik stared at the crisp, white buildings whose architecture was unlike any he saw in Snifleheim. His adventurous heart wanted to visit the unknown land, but Bristol was pulling him in the opposite direction.

“The MangleGrove,” Bristol was saying as he dragged Erik along by a thick rope, he had tied around his neck to prevent him from running off. “Gold be laden in the swamps. Ye gonna dig for it with ye bare hands.”

“Then what’s the point of the shovels?” Erik asked, the snarky tone distinct. Bristol pulled on the rope leash, causing Erik to gag and stumble forwards.

“Some bitches just don’t know how to stay silent,” One of the other Vikings muttered, smacking Erik upside the head. Erik gasped and rubbed the back of his head, grumbling. “I’d fuck respect into you if you didn’t belong to the boss.”

“With your tiny cock?” Erik retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The daring, wily behavior was knocked right out of Erik as the guy’s boot smashed into his back. Erik fell forwards, writhing and winded while the Vikings laughed and mocked him.

“If ye’re to act a bitch, I’ll relent them fuck you.” Bristol threatened, smirking as Erik turned ashen and fervently shook his head left and right.

“That’s a good idea,” The offended Viking mused, toying with the idea of fucking the unruly mutt. “He’s been nothing but mouthy and difficult since we left Snifleheim which is a shame because I know of a better use for his purty mouth.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Another Viking agreed, jumping in on the potential opportunity to receive sexual gratification.

“No!” Erik growled, curling his tail around himself protectively. The brief display of defiance was the last thing Erik remembered as the world around him suddenly went dark as an explosion of pain erupted throughout his head.

. . .

Erik awoke to unfamiliar surroundings and the alarming sensation of being fucked up his ass. He snarled and he fought, but the Viking above him held him down and had his way with him. Bristol watched, unconcerned that one of his omegas was being subjected to unwanted sex.

“We be done with the defiance,” Bristol spoke up, folding his arms across his chest. “We took ye in as a pup. Ye only mouth off to us, despite ye being a damn omega.”

“You omega’s were made to be fucked,” The Viking added, dominating Erik savagely. Erik twisted underneath the alpha, kicking and scrabbling at the soft dirt. “And to bear our broods.” Erik paled and thrashed harder, terror rampant in his youthful eyes.

“Don’t look so scared, the boss already said you can suck my cock next.” Another Viking said, coming into view. Erik stilled for a moment, realizing exactly what this was. He felt his heart lurch as the conflicting instincts to fight or to flee surged through him.

Erik stopped fighting. He draped an arm over his eyes and disconnected with the cruel world he was born into. As an omega, he knew all too well that if he fought them, he could be killed and no one would blink an eye, least of all the law.

When Erik swallowed the trauma down he was being told to ‘dig.’ He didn’t remember when the men left him alone, nor did he remember traveling to…Erik looked around, becoming startled to see an abundance of trees and underbrush.

_This…must be the Manglegrove…in all of its entirety_ …Erik thought distantly as he let himself drop to his knees. He dipped his fingers into the chilled swamp water and began to dig mindlessly.

“He’s not so mouthy now,” A Viking preened with satisfaction, heaving a used shovel over his shoulder. “Maybe we’ll break the new omegas in when we return.”

“There is that prissy omega,” Another Viking agreed thoughtfully. “She’ll bear new broods for sure.”

Erik shuddered hard and dug faster, though he had no idea what he was actually searching for. He could not see past the dirt rising into the surface of the already murky water. As he scrabbled in the water he felt something hard and grabbed it, assuming it to be another rock.

The glint of gold caught Erik’s eye as he pulled the hard item out of the water. He brushed the dirt aside and squinted at the object. _It’s not gold, it’s_ …

“Move, brat!” Bristol commanded, shoving Erik aside. Erik gasped and fell over, losing hold of the gem. “Get ye nets, men. There be Amber in these waters.” He stated, kneeling to scrabble through the water.

“We’ll be rich by tonight.” One Viking stated as he stepped towards the water. He was joined by the other Vikings who were part of the treasure-raid party. Erik busied himself with sifting through the wet dirt to find the amber he had dropped.

_Found it_. Erik rejoiced, clutching the amber in his trembling palms. He gazed upon the brilliant sun scorched gem, mesmerized by it. A gentle warmth emanated off of it. Erik almost forgot he was in the middle of a foreign jungle, in an unknown land with perverted, moralless Vikings. Then he heard them shouting about finding gold.

That was the same moment he realized that none of them were paying him any attention. Erik blinked and looked around, considering his expanding options. He glanced back at the Vikings to confirm they were focused on the swampy jungle waters.

Wordlessly, Erik shoved the gem into his pants pocket and stood up. His body ached as he stumbled into an adjacent swamp. The water wet his knees but as he trudged through it the water rose higher to wrap around his waist like a slippery belt. He thought nothing of escape nor consequence as he hurried through the smelly water.

Halfway through the water, Erik looked back. He could see the Vikings in the distance. They were still digging without a thought to Erik. _My presence isn’t missed_? Erik questioned, incredulous. He hadn’t expected to make a grand escape. It wasn’t like he had been quiet about leaving.

_It doesn’t matter. He’ll track me down when he notices I am gone_. Erik decided as he swatted a buzzing fly away. He opted to push forwards, content to be alone and away from his abusers, even if the reprieve was temporary. Erik climbed out of the swamp and began to scour the immediate area for berries.

Actual escape still wasn’t on his shock plagued mind. He didn’t notice how hard he was _still_ shaking, nor did he acknowledge the exhaustion plaguing his limbs. Erik only entertained the idea of finding a few berries to snack on, though he wasn’t really searching the bushes. A vague goal was all he had in mind but he wasn’t in any position to act on it because even when he did spot nearby berries, he just stared at them, not really sure what he wanted to do with them.

Then he heard shouting. Erik glanced wearily over his shoulder to see Bristol rushing through the swamp water, waving his weapons into the air. Erik squinted, not quite understanding what the commotion was about.

It took the burning of the mate mark to snap Erik out of his dazed fog. “Ow…” He muttered, rubbing his neck tenderly. _Why does it hurt? I’m not resisting_ …He looked up at Bristol and saw the fury burn in his eyes. Erik tensed.

“Get back here bitch!” Bristol yelled, his voice making Erik want to cower and roll over. Erik began to drop to the ground on instinct, but he stopped, noticing the distance that was between them.

A dormant flame of fight spurred through Erik, causing him to duck into the deep recesses of the jungle. He couldn’t move fast with the wounds that were making themselves known with each unsteady, quick step he took. Erik stepped into another patch of the swamp and scurried into the hollow of a tree. He sat down, submerging his lower body into the grimy water.

_If the water masks my scent, I might give him the slip_. Erik thought, clasping a trembling hand over his mouth to keep his frantic breaths quiet. He heard Bristol’s voice become louder and heard his footsteps splash about nearby.

With each command Erik ignored, his neck flared up with overwhelming agony that brought tears to Erik’s eyes. He managed to keep his voice quiet enough to not give his position away, even as he distinctly heard the other Vikings search for him. Erik cowered in the darkness of the tree until the world around him was quiet. He slowly peered out of the hollow hole and saw no sign of the Vikings.

There was no telling if they returned to the ship or if they were still searching the jungle for Erik. Still, Erik knew he needed to keep moving. He stepped out of the tree and wandered around the dark jungle warily. Erik made it a point to stay clear of the monsters that prowled the jungle at night. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew anywhere was better than spending one more night with Bristol.

A fallen, curved tree nestled between two large rocky hills provided a path. Erik crawled underneath the tree. As he rose to his feet he realized the Manglegrove was behind him. In front of him was a barren grassland. Erik rounded a hill and trudged through a mountain path, having no idea where he was going.

_This is a path well traveled_ …Erik noted, following it with the hope that he would run into a town. He stopped upon coming across a wooden archway that read, ‘Cobblestone.’ Erik’s ears perked up as he heard a horse ‘neighing’ in the distance. _There has to be a town nearby_. Erik rejoiced as he hurried forwards into Cobblestone.

Cobblestone houses were made out of wood, while their roofs were made of straw. Erik blinked at the primitive, foreign housing, then aimlessly followed the path. Each house was dark, signaling potential sleeping folk. Erik was desperate to curl up and sleep somewhere, but he wasn’t bold enough to try to sneak into someone’s window.

Loud barking startled Erik, making him gasp. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a large pale colored dog charging him. Erik froze and began to wave his hands at the dog. “Shh! Shh!” Erik hissed, scared he would be caught by the locals. He caught the dogs gaze with his own.

By some fucking miracle the dog shut up. Erik sighed with relief. “Thank you.” He said, then looked around at the houses again. “You uh…wouldn’t know where I could sleep for the night, do you, mutt?” Erik asked, though he did not expect an answer. He spoke aloud to not feel as alone.

Once more the dog barked, then ran along the path. “Ugh, you’re going to get me killed…” Erik muttered, reluctantly following the dog because he did not have a better idea. The dog stopped at a small barn and barked expectantly. Erik furrowed his eyebrows at the mutt.

“You have got to be kidding me…” Erik mumbled as he opened the barn, revealing a single sleeping horse. _Who keeps one horse_? Erik wondered while the dog headed into the barn. Erik slowly followed her, stepping quietly so as not to startle the horse awake. A neighing, braying horse was the last thing he needed.

The dog sat down by a large pile of hay. Erik spotted it and slowly laid down on top of it. He curled up, nestling into the hay for comfort. It was scratchy, and a bit pokey, but it was softer then any bed he had had on the boat. Or back in Snifleheim. Erik grimaced, suddenly feeling cold. He curled up tighter and squeezed his eyes shut.

Something soft and warm startled Erik into cracking his eyes open. The dog was cuddling him, lending him some of its warmth. Erik draped an arm over the dog and buried his face against its fur. He was too cold to be proud. So what if the dog smelled like a, well, dog! Erik wanted the dogs body warmth.

It did not take long for Erik to fall asleep.


	3. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik receives unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The luminary, the hero, I call him 'Elian.' I want to make that clear so that no one is confused. 
> 
> Gemma and Amber make an appearance. 
> 
> In this chapter, readers will probably understand that Erik has endured a lot of trauma throughout his life, making his behavior unpredictable. He switches between anger and fear depending on the situation and who he is responding to. He has moments where he'll lash out, and then there are moments where he cowers timidly. Then there are moments which prompted the name of the chapter........

 

The creaking of the barn door roused Erik awake. He flicked his ear, catching the sound waves of the dog barking. The infernal dog. Erik unwillingly opened his eyes and saw the illuminating rays of morning shine into the barn. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he draped an arm over his forehead to block out the brunt of the oncoming light.

In the doorway, bathed in light stood a young man. Alarm surged through Erik as he remembered he was squatting in someone else’s barn. He scrambled to sit up while the guy knelt down to pet the damn dog. Erik blinked, watching as the dog licked at the other teenager’s face. His heart was thumping hard in his chest from fear.

It was only a matter of seconds, he knew, before he was caught. And then what? Erik’s mind was spinning with how hard he could be fucked right here in the straw. By someone he didn’t know. The fear manifested itself as a pheromone that overwhelmed the other unpleasant scents, he was trying hard to ignore.

“Huh?” Erik stiffened at the noise and held his breath as the stranger stopped playing with the dog, noticing he was not alone. He tentatively sniffed the air and turned towards the scent, noticing Erik. Surprise ignited through his pale blue eyes as he realized he was not alone in his own barn. Erik flattened his ears back against his head and pressed his sore back against the wood fence isolating the horse.

_Neiiigh_! The horse whinnied and grunted, flicking its tail back and forth urgently. In front of the stall the dog began to bark as well. Erik looked back to the young guy, regarding him warily. The man took a single step toward Erik while he outstretched his hand to him. Erik fucking cowered, squeezing his eyes shut especially as the brief scent of a alpha wafted to him.

A distant voice made the guy pause. Erik opened his eyes slowly. The same voice called out again, distracting the man. He looked over his shoulder, then he took another conflicted look at Erik. Erik pressed himself harder against the fence, trying desperately to back up.

“Elian!” The teen jolted upon hearing what Erik could only assume was his name, and then the guy turned around, exiting the barn with the dog following at his heels. Erik let out a breath of relief and slowly crawled towards the doors. He peered around to see the guy just outside of the adjacent house, speaking with a short, fat older woman.

It was obvious to Erik by the way Elian was gesturing with his hands towards the barn that he was referencing _him_. He did not wait to find out what the woman’s response would be. Erik scampered around the barn to slide out of immediate view with the intent to travel down the hill to not be seen. He stopped, realizing that on the lower ground stood a couple of houses where people were walking back and forth from, performing daily morning chores.

He looked around for another escape route but found none where he could disappear into the shadows. The sun shown too brightly on the little village. Erik tensed, hearing footsteps behind him. He whirled around. Elian and the woman paused in their approach. She clasped her hands over her mouth, gasping with shock.

_Damn_! Erik cursed and hurriedly backed away, escape on his mind. The ground underneath him disappeared. He gasped and flailed wildly. Elian leapt, pulling Erik against his body to shield him from the fall. The fall still hurt. Erik groaned, the impact thrumming through his aching body. He felt a weight on top of him and could only figure one thing.

“Ngh!” Erik pushed at Elian frantically, urging him away. Elian pulled away from Erik, giving him the space he desperately wanted. Erik scrabbled up while the instinct to flee tugged at his weak body. He paused, noticing the nearby villagers had been alerted to his presence from the commotion of the tumble he took.

Even the woman was present, having came around from the nearby path. She was huffing and puffing but as soon as her eyes landed on Elian and saw that he was okay, she calmed down. The few villagers began to crowd around, all of their curious eyes were focused on Erik. Erik flattened his ears onto his head and pressed himself against the hard rock.

Having no where to run to, Erik felt panic surge through him. He looked around, desperate for an escape route. He didn’t know who these people were, nor what they would do with an intruder. Erik briefly counted three tall, strong men and two women, not including the overweight hen who had been with Elian.

_Three. Three men_. Erik recounted, turning ashen as he thought about all of the different positions they could force him into. It was what he feared most, even over death.

“A stray?” A man spoke up, breaking the silence. “Hold on, I’ll get my pitchfork. He could be dangerous.” He said and scurried back to a nearby house.

“Where did he come from?” A woman asked, just as startled to see a stray omega in the village.

“I don’t trust him.” Another guy commented, folding his arms across his chest. “He’s a punk and he doesn’t belong here.”

“That’s what the pitchfork is for,” The first guy said, coming back with a pitchfork in hand. He then thrust it intimidatingly in Erik’s direction. “Go on, get out of here you swampy smelling runt.”

“Grrr!” Erik responded defensively as he cowered and rose an arm up to protect himself. He bared his teeth as the third guy stepped forwards with a raised fist.

“Hold it!” The fat hen commanded, forcing herself to the middle of the group. “My son found him in our barn just a few minutes ago. I think he was simply taking shelter from the brisk night.”

“One of my chicken’s are missing!” The second guy argued, disagreeing with her loudly, waving a cypress stick.

“Mine too!” A woman agreed quickly.

“You don’t have a chicken.” The hen woman reminded her, setting her hands haughtily on her hips.

“Exactly!” The woman responded, reacting to the growing mob mentality.

To his horror, Erik saw more people were crowding around, completely blocking off all escape routes. Erik curled his tail around himself and trembled. He tried to focus on whoever spoke next, but the clamoring words began to blur together as one. The only thing he understood was that the majority wanted to hurt him.

“Are you okay?” Elian asked softly, leaning towards Erik. Erik barely even heard him let alone did he recognize the concern was directed at him. He swayed unsteadily and then hunched over, dry heaving. “Mom, he’s not okay.” Elian stated with panic in his tone as he looked up a the woman who was by some miracle keeping the others at bay, pushing them back.

“He’ll spread a plague!” One elderly man fretted, pointing accusingly at the ashen omega.

“Maybe he has rabies.” A child mentioned, stepping beside an adult.

The wild accusations only made the crowd unrulier and more scared. Erik felt faint and wobbled unsteadily on his arms. A gentle hand clasped over his shoulder to steady him. Erik panicked and fearfully swatted Elian’s hand away from him, baring his teeth as he growled.

“We can’t let him live, he’s hostile!” Another woman shrieked, pointing fervently at Erik.

“He doesn’t look any older then me and you’re talking about ending his life!?” A youthful blonde girl exclaimed. She was wearing a red cloth over her head and had placed herself firmly next to the hen. To Erik’s surprise, she had her thin arms outstretched, keeping more of the villagers at bay. “What is wrong with you people!?” She continued on, her feminine voice shockingly firm.

“You all have lost your mind. He may be a stray but he’s just a child.” The hen added, actively pushing the crowd back. Elian stood up, stepping in front of Erik to solidarity with his mother and the girl. “You back off now, he’s mine to deal with.”

_They’re…listening to her…a woman_ …Erik thought, astonished to see the villagers slowly back off because of the woman’s barking. He then saw the same dog stand next to Elian, further blocking their sight of him. _Are they…protecting me_? Erik wondered, shocked at the foreign concept.

“Shoo! Shoo!” Shouted the hen, making shooing motions with her hands. As soon as she had chased the villagers off to a less intimidating distance, she turned around and pushed her son aside to kneel before Erik.

“You don’t know what you’re doing, Amber!” An elderly man called, concerned for her.

“Now—” The hen, Amber, began as she reached for Erik. She stopped as Erik snarled at her. “Don’t you take that tone with me, Mister!” Amber chided, fearlessly grabbing Erik. Erik’s growl turned into a shrill, startled shriek as he was pulled off of the ground. “You hush now and stop that growling.” Erik stopped growling immediately, intimidated by her firm motherly tone.

“What can I do to help?” The girl asked, approaching Amber with a kind smile.

“Gemma, be a dear and fetch some wet cloths for me to wash his face up,” Amber told her, then turned her attention to Elian. “Elian, help me hold him up. He’s weak.” Amber instructed.

Elian curled a firm arm around Erik’s waist to help support his weight. Erik tensed and growled low in his throat out of instinct. “Shh, you’ll convince them you’re dangerous if you keep growling at us.” Elian whispered to Erik, requesting him to be quiet. Erik flicked his ears back against his head and bit his bottom lip as the two began to guide him along the path.

A strong, comforting pheromone emanated from Elian. Erik inhaled it and let it calm him down, if only enough to not flip the fuck out. He heard the clamor of the mob and could only hope they were as intimidated by Amber as he was.

“Take him into the house, Elian. I am going to fetch some water from the well.” Amber told Elian before heading around the house. Erik stumbled without her support. Elian shifted, turning and adjusting to sweep Erik’s legs out from under him. Erik gasped and flailed.

“Let me down,” Erik panicked, kicking and scratching in terror. “Let me down!” Erik shouted, his voice shrill and high-pitched. He shoved at Elian, frantic. Elian held Erik closer and emanated a stronger calming pheromone. Erik struggled harder, desperate to escape.

“It’s okay, I have you.” Elian said, hoisting Erik up as if he weighed nothing and carried him into the home. He kicked the door shut and headed towards a bed. Erik stilled as the outside world was shut away. He froze, thinking of all of the awful things that could happen—and had happened to him every time he was shut behind a closed door.

Elian set Erik down onto the bed, being gentle with him. Erik stayed where he was put, trembling violently. He looked around, wild fear rampant in his shaken blue eyes. The crippling fear and exhaustion of the strenuous days made instinct take over. Erik laid back, exposing his stomach to Elian by lifting his shirt up.

“…What are you—”

The door opened then. Amber stepped into the home, hauling a bucket of water. “Oh good, you’re getting him to undress. We need to all where he’s hurt.” Amber spoke up, setting the bucket next to the bed.

“About that, he’s really scared. I even think that he’s… _submitting_ …” Elian murmured in a hushed tone, leaning close to her. Erik’s ears twitched, straining to hear the conversation.

“Submitting?” Amber repeated, loudly. “Don’t be ridiculous. None of us live so primitively that we force others to show us their stomach.” Amber dismissed, grabbing a cup from a shelf. She then dipped the cup into the bucket, filling it with water.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that,” Elian mentioned, clasping a palm over one of Erik’s shaking hands. Erik squeezed his eyes shut. Elian frowned with concern and slowly pulled the shirt down. “We aren’t going to hurt you.”

It was then that Amber joined them, holding a cup of water. “Are you thirsty?” Amber asked, offering the cup to the frightened teenager. Erik opened his eyes, pushed himself up onto his elbows and tentatively sniffed at the water. “Take it.” Amber encouraged. Erik stared at her warily before he timidly took the cup into both of his shaking hands. He sipped the water slowly.

“Good. Now, can you tell us your name?” Amber requested, while the front door opened. Gemma closed the door behind her and carried a few white cloths in her arms. Erik glanced warily at her, then he looked back at Amber and Elian. “Well, go on. You’re in good company now.” Amber encouraged, gesturing with her arms for emphasis.

“I have the towels. They’re damp from the crick.” Gemma said, setting them down onto the nightstand. She then looked to Elian and noticed scratch marks on his face and gasped. “What happened?” She asked, astonished that her friend was hurt. Elian blinked and set a hand on his chin.

“Oh, nothing.” Elian answered, unconcerned that Erik had scratched him during the tussle. Amber saw the scratch and then gazed disapprovingly at Erik. Erik looked away guiltily and gulped the water nervously.

“Now you, you shape up and behave yourself,” Amber chided, wagging a finger at him. “Enough with the cowardice. Tell me your name.”

“Amber, you’re scaring him,” Gemma scolded, pushing Amber’s arm out of Erik’s face. “He needs to know that it’s okay to talk.” She said, then focused on Erik. “Go on, tell us your name.” Gemma encouraged, smiling reassuringly at him. Erik finally relented, lowering his arms.

“Erik. My name is Erik.” Erik answered quietly, shifting slowly to sit up. He rested the half-drank cup in his lap. His eyes, expressing distrust kept flicking from one person to the other, an indication that he was ready to bolt if they made a sudden movement.

“Well, my name is Amber, and this is my boy, Elian.” Amber introduced herself and gestured with her hand towards Elian. Erik nodded briefly with acknowledgment and brought the cup back to his lips, letting the cool water satiate his dire thirst.

“And I am Gemma, Elian’s best friend.” Gemma stated, perkily. Erik stared at her, deciding he was uncomfortable with the foreign behavior. He drank down the rest of the water.

“Can…can I…go…?” Erik asked, drawing his legs against himself while he sat up.

“Heavens no!” Amber exclaimed, grabbing a damp towel. “No mother would let you leave this house looking like that!” She stated, pressing the cloth against Erik’s face. Erik dropped the cup as he tensed, groaning as she scrubbed the dirt off of his face.

“Not so rough, Amber. He’s whimpering.” Gemma tried to say, but Amber waved her off.

“When you’ve been a mother as long as I have, you’ll understand that boys need a good scrubbing or they aren’t happy.” Amber shushed her and dabbed the cloth into the water to rewet it and then brought it back to Erik’s face. Elian gingerly set a hand on his own cheek and gingerly rubbed it, stepping away from his adoptive mom. His own face had been scrubbed raw one too many times for comfort.

“Oh…well if you insist…” Gemma muttered, glancing worriedly at Elian. Some part of her wanted to take over the mothering role Amber was forcing onto Erik, but she respected and feared Amber enough to let her do as she pleased. Elian had a similar mindset and didn’t try to stop her.

“There. I can see your face now,” Amber declared with satisfaction, looking upon Erik’s reddened face. The dirt and grime were gone. “You’re a handsome little fellow too, aren’t you?” She mused while Erik placed his hands over his aching cheeks. She was grinning from ear to ear, pleased with her cleaning job that would haunt Erik.

As long as the mother hen was around, Erik vowed to never let his face become dirty again. Not that it entirely his fault to begin with. He recalled his face had been pushed into the soft, wet Manglegrove dirt while his hips were hoisted up. It was a brief recollection that he shoved as far down into the recesses of his mind as he could though he was left winded.

“Are you still thirsty? I can fetch you some clean water.” Gemma offered, with a little wave of her hand towards the empty cup. Erik glanced at the bucket of what was once clean water, but now it was tinged with the dirt that had been smeared onto his face. He looked back up at her and gave a brief nod. “Alright, I’ll be right back.” Gemma said as she took the cup and then exited the house.

“His clothes are dirty,” Elian mentioned to his mother. “Do you want me to fetch some of my clothes for him to wear? I know they might be a little big on him but…”

“Yes, that’s a lovely idea,” Amber agreed and immediately began to pull at the red sash that was tied around Erik’s waist. Erik blanched, astonished his clothes were being grabbed at by stran—he frowned, remembering the concept was actually not foreign. “Let’s get these filthy clothes off of you.”

“W-wait—” Erik tried to say, but the shirt was pulled off of him before he could properly struggle. Amber knew how to strip a troublesome child of their shirt to then bathe them, especially since Elian had been unruly and difficult as a child. Erik grabbed at his shirt but Amber pulled it away.

“Now, let’s just get those—” Amber stopped as Erik lashed out at her, clawing at her hand as he growled. She gasped and took a step back, astonished. Elian felt as if his heart leapt into his throat and before his mother or Erik could confront one another again, he stepped between them to diffuse any potential eruption from either combatant.

“Mother, stop.” Elian requested while Erik backed up against the wall, pressing his back against it. “You’re scaring him.”

“Scaring?” Amber huffed incredulous, gesturing angrily with her hand. Erik flinched. “I am cleaning that boy up because someone ought to and he _scratched_ me!” Erik cowered instinctually, fearing for his life once more.

“Mom, just listen to me for a second. I keep getting—” Elian lowered the tone of his voice then, though Erik still heard him. “—I keep inhaling really weird pheromones and other scents. I don’t really know what most of it means but I am sure he’s been through a lot to end up here, and I don’t know…he’s just really _different_.”

“Different or not, he’s still a child and if I have to wrestle his pants off, I’ll do it because otherwise it’s only a matter of time before he gets a rash.” Amber stated indignantly and caught Erik by his arm. She yanked him towards her and despite his yelp she began to drag the wet cloth across his bare skin. “But if it shows him that I am helping him, I’ll clean his arms up first to ease him into it.”

“Or maybe he can wash himself…” Elian muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He could only challenge his mother so much and not get his ass whooped.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Erik howled, gripping the blanket tightly. His knuckles turned white within seconds while his short, broken nails broke into the palms of his hands, not for the first time.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” Amber tsked, scrubbing the dirt and grime off of Erik’s shoulder and chest. The pressure she applied was for practicality. “You sound like my Elian when he was five years old.”

“Stop, STOP IT!” Erik roared, unable to take anymore. The force of his agonized voice made Amber pause. She noticed that a lot of dirt had rubbed away from Erik’s body to reveal a bloody, swollen gash on his shoulder.

“Is…is that a bite?” Amber questioned, looking at the wound closely while Erik panted, desperate to catch his breath. Elian peered over Amber to further examine the ugly wound.

There were distinct teeth marks around the gaping hole of a wound. “A monster bit a chunk out of him.” Elian confirmed warily and glanced over his shoulder. “But where would he have encountered a monster big enough to leave a wound like that? We only have slimes around here, and a few tiny devil imps…”

“That’s…horrible…did I…rip open the wound?” Amber asked, becoming concerned as fresh blood poured over Erik’s shoulder. She reached towards him. Erik shied away from her, clutching his arm. “Are you hurt elsewhere too?” Amber questioned, looking Erik over again. There was still too much dirt for her to see his otherwise pale body, but the closer she looked, the closer she saw faint traces of red marks marring his skin that could be more wounds or discoloration.

Erik ducked his head down to avoid their gazes and placed a hand over his neck. He could feel their eyes on him and knew they expected answers, but he had none to give. _It’s all my fault_. Erik told himself, recalling bits and pieces of the harrowing night he suffered in the Manglegrove.

Not that it was the first time he had been gang-raped. Not that it hurt any more then then it did other days. Erik draped his other arm over his lap and turned further away from them.

It was then that Gemma came back into the house, carrying a cup full of water. “I’m back—” Gemma began cheerily, but the oppressive, solemn atmosphere shut her up. “Why’s everyone so quiet?” Gemma asked, concerned as she approached the bed. She noticed Erik’s shoulder wound immediately. Her soft eyes widened in concern.

“Gemma, I think it is time that I teach you how to wash a boy up.” Amber said, feeling guilty about behaving stubbornly enough to not listen to anyone when they had tried to tell her that she was being too rough with the kid. His face was still bright red from the scrub session, but underneath the red poked out bruises she hadn’t seen before.

“You think I am ready?” Gemma questioned, looking Erik over.

“I do.” Amber insisted, offering the wet cloth to her. Gemma took it and then offered the drink to Erik.

“I brought you some more water if you want to drink it before we continue.” Gemma offered, smiling gently. Erik muttered something under his breath as he shifted to express discomfort. He reluctantly took the cup despite whatever grievance he had and drank it down.

Satisfied Erik took the cup, Gemma looked up at Amber. “You want me to scrub him down, correct?” Amber nodded. Erik tensed. “Alright, I’ll be gentle with you.” Gemma promised as she sat down on the bed and pressed the cloth against his skin. Erik curled his tail around himself and hissed with pain as she dragged the cloth over his sore skin.

“Honey, why don’t you fetch us women some bandages? We need to patch him up a bit.” Amber told Elian who nodded with acknowledgement and then left to fetch the requested items. Amber looked back at Erik and Gemma. Erik wasn’t whimpering loudly anymore. _Maybe I am a bit too rough sometimes_.

“These cloths are just no good for your sensitive skin, are they?” Gemma noted as more dirt fell away to reveal deep claw marks embedded onto Erik’s chest. “Let me try something else. Just…promise you won’t get weird on me, okay?” Gemma requested, a gentle, nurturing tone to her voice.

There was something nostalgic about it that Erik couldn’t quite place or remember. He opened his eyes as the cloth was pulled away and in its place was Gemma’s wet hands. She smiled self-consciously at him as she rubbed the dirt away with her soft hands. Erik shuddered, feeling her palms traverse across his tender stomach and then travel up his back.

“That’s…not really how we do it, but he isn’t complaining anymore.” Amber mentioned, supervising Gemma. She eyed Erik, half-expecting him to react with lewd interest. He merely squirmed underneath Gemma’s touch, looking just as uncomfortable and skittish as before.

“Way to go, Gemma,” Elian praised as he returned with his arms full of bandages and the sewing kit. Amber took all of the items and set them down on the nightstand. “The dirt is coming off without his skin alongside it.”

“Actually,” Gemma started, “A lot of these wounds are really deep and fresh.” Gemma commented, rinsing her hands off into the bucket “I think that even if your mother had been gentle with him that that wound would have opened up regardless because he’s bleeding elsewhere just at my touch too.”

“Well, that’s why we have the bandages,” Amber said, picking a sewing needle up alongside some thread. “Come on, Dear. I’ll show you how we sew wounds closed.”

“Wait—let me find some alcohol.” Elian blurted, knowing the wounds needed to be cleansed of potential grime. He ran outside in a rush.

“He’s right, alcohol couldn’t hurt,” Amber decided while Gemma picked up the spare sewing needle and thread. “So while we’re waiting, the needle goes in like this, you angle it, pull it, and repeat.”

That was the last part of the teaching lesson Erik deigned to listen to. He tuned the women out, preferring instead to mull over the pain they would undoubtedly inflict upon him. _There’s no escape_. Erik thought glumly, knowing he didn’t have the strength to flee even if he wanted to.

As uncomfortable as he was here, he was curious about the women. They were taking time out of their day to clean him and were discussing how his wounds should be addressed. No similar conversation had ever been mentioned in all of his years with the Vikings. It was always every Viking for themselves.

Even Mia hadn’t really cared whenever he came home bruised and limping. She cared insomuch as she was required to, but like him, she had no medical training at all.

When the door opened Erik grit his teeth with dread, understanding that these people were going to touch him again.

“I have the alcohol.” Elian announced, bringing it over. Amber took the bottle, popped the cap, and turned to Erik.

“This might hurt just a little.” Amber mentioned before she dumped some alcohol onto the prominent shoulder injury.

Erik screamed.

. . .

Two hours later everyone was panting with exhaustion. Erik had fought them relentlessly, leaving scratches and little bite marks on their hands and arms. Elian and Amber finally let Erik go, and as soon as the omega was free, he curled up into a corner to dry heave, sick with pain and exhaustion. Gemma wiped sweat off of her brows with the back of her hand and sighed.

“I hope you feel better.” Gemma said, feeling as if they had just patched up a wild fucking animal. Her words, however, were kind and without bitter spite.

“He will when he calms down,” Amber assured her, setting a hand on her shoulder. “You did well. Those stitches should hold good for awhile.” Amber praised, while Gemma lit up.

“Ah, I have to consult with my father about him staying here for awhile,” Gemma remembered, placing a finger to her chin. “I’ll go see to it that he’s welcome here.” Gemma said as she headed for the door. Amber waved ‘goodbye’ to her, then refocused on the boy.

“You’re probably hungry by now,” Amber figured, entering the kitchen to churn some butter. “We can have an early dinner.”

“What about the rope around his neck, mom?” Elian asked, noting the bloodied rope none of them had dared yet to mess with.

“That? You can cut it off if you want to, but I still think he is liable to bite.” Amber warned him as she churned the butter. Elian looked back at Erik who was grasping the rope as if it did bother him.

_Of course it bothers him, he’s not a dog_. Elian told himself as he sat down onto the bed. Erik glared up at him and growled warningly. He was in no mood to be pawed at. Elian held his hands up in surrender.

“I just want to cut the rope away from your neck,” Elian swore, his serious eyes reflecting their earnest intent. Erik relented, sitting upright. He tilted his head to the right, exposing the left side of his neck. “Thank you.” Elian told him as he procured a small dagger from his coat. He pressed the knife to the rope and in careful, slow, repetitive sawing motions, split it.

The ends of the split rope dangled around Erik’s neck. Elian furrowed his eyebrows together, having expected the rope to simply fall away from Erik’s neck. The rope did not budge. Elian grabbed each side of the rope and pulled. Erik yelped and lashed out at Elian, leaving fresh, bloody marks on his face.

“Ow!” Elian exclaimed, pulling away from Erik. Erik panted, setting one hand on the wall to steady himself. His face was ashen from sheer overwhelming agony, and he was sweating again.

“What’s going on over there?” Amber called, concerned Erik was being difficult again. Elian opened his mouth to respond. Then he saw why Erik scratched him.

“ _Oh god_ …mother…what do we do about _this_?” Elian asked, his voice high-pitched and frantic. Amber was at his side in an instant, and gasped at the new horror. Erik, unsure of just how bad he was hurt, was tentatively touching the sore skin around his neck and grimaced when he saw blood on his fingertips.

“It’s no wonder you’re in a foul mood,” Amber commented, picking up the damp towel. Erik took one look at it and pressed himself flat against the wall, baring his teeth at her. He growled loudly, flicking his ears back against his head. “Just how long was that rope choking you?” Amber asked as she set a knee onto the bed to approach him, unperturbed by his defensively aggressive behavior.

“It embedded itself into his skin. I’ve never—I’ve never seen such a thing…” Elian mumbled, horrified by the site of the raw, bleeding flesh. He paled, imagining how long it would take them to sew Erik’s neck up. Erik had fought them before over lesser wounds. Elian couldn’t imagine holding Erik down long enough for Amber to sew the skin back up.

“…grrr…” Erik growled quietly, wanting to deter the abrasive woman from approaching him. She approached fearlessly regardless of his primal behavior.

“Your wounds are reminiscent of a violent monster attack but that rope…did someone hurt you?” Amber asked, pressing the cloth against his neck to mop up some of the blood. Erik froze, feeling the rough cloth against his neck in place of the rope.

_You took your rope off again?_

_It hurt!_

_Smack_!

Erik shuddered as the unpleasant memory flitted through his head. He felt the corner of his eyes sting with fresh tears and tried to blink them away. _Did someone hurt you_? Amber’s innocent question repeated in his head, making him _feel_.

Overwhelmed, Erik pushed her away and bolted for the door with the thought that no one was going to touch his neck. Elian leapt in front of Erik, catching him as he sprinted off the bed. They smacked into the ground. The struggle began.

“Let me go!” Erik yelled, twisting violently underneath Elian who had wrestled him onto the floor. “Get off of me!” The way he wrenched his body was reckless and indicated his desperation to escape.

“We’re just trying to help you!” Elian shouted back, using the brunt of his body weight to hold Erik down.

“I don’t want your help!” Erik spat, elbowing Elian. The jolt of pain stunned Elian momentarily but within a moment he recovered enough to catch Erik again and once more he pinned him to the ground, which elicited angry growls from Erik. “I don’t want anybody’s help! I just want to be free!”

The desperate passion in Erik’s plea made Elain pause. _He…was someone’s captive, wasn’t he_? It was a startling thought, though it would explain why Erik kept looking for escape routes, and why he was so ill-mannered.

“We’ll let you go as soon as you let us help you.” Elian insisted, not about to let Erik run off into the wilderness with that deep, ungodly neck wound that stretched all the way around his neck. It had to be extremely painful.

“Fuck you!” Erik cursed, clawing at the floor.

“What if we didn’t have to use the cloth or the alcohol?” Elian blurted, thinking as he spoke. Erik stilled. Amber gasped.

“Don’t lie to him!” Amber scolded, wagging her finger at Elian. Elian shook his head.

“Do you remember what grandpa said?” Elian asked, focusing his attention on her. Amber folded her arms across her chest.

“Grandpa said a lot of crazy things. Which one are you referring to?” Amber retorted, unamused that now was the time Elian brought the late man up.

“Chalky once told me that an alpha wolf’s saliva has healing properties.” Elian recanted, remembering the story.

“Now you know all of those practices are primitive. We don’t engage in any of them.” Amber reminded him, a stern looks on her face. “We have medicine now, we don’t need to be licking the poor boy.”

“But what if it is true?” Elian argued, distracted enough that Erik managed to crawl out from under him. “I could help him in a gentle way.” Elian stressed, snatching Erik’s ankle once more. Erik growled but before he could kick, Elian pulled him back under him and pressed him flat against the floor.

“Fuck off!” Erik growled, squirming and thrashing underneath Elian. Amber frowned, considering Elian’s request.

“…Just do what you think is right.” Amber relented after a moment and reluctantly traveled back into the kitchen figuring food would cheer everyone up if she could just make it. Elian refocused on Erik who tensed.

“Don’t you fucking touch me with your tongue.” Erik snarled, glowering with hostility. Elian could see the fear behind Erik’s eyes and clasped his hands over Erik’s trembling palms.

“I just want to help you.” Elian repeated softly, then he ducked his head down. Erik’s eyes popped open wide as he felt Elian’s soft, wet tongue press against the painful gash. He felt his heart beat quicker with dread and familiar terror.

“Stop, stop!” Erik howled, thrashing underneath Elian. _It hurts, it hurts_! Erik thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. Fresh, hot tears streamed down his cheeks as Elian flicked his tongue over the wound. _No one ever listens to me_. The dreaded feeling of being powerless to protect himself flooded through Erik like wildfire. He was frustrated and hurting. His nails dug into Elian’s knuckles, but the other wolf didn’t budge.

Somewhere between Erik’s overwhelming fear and Elian’s strong, comforting pheromone, Erik felt something in him snap. It was not a new sensation. He was vaguely aware of what was happening to him, but the world around him was quiet, and distant. Almost as if reality was just a blur. He responded mechanically, without feeling or purpose as he had done last night.

Hell, most of last night was one big blur because every time he snapped, he was disconnecting from reality. It was a survival mechanism that occurred when his emotions were too intense, his thoughts too loud. He was sure he’d have been dead by now if he hadn’t learned to operate on auto-pilot.

All Erik knew was that Elian was speaking to him, his face contorting with urgency. Erik couldn’t even begin to focus on what ever the words were. He closed his eyes as the world around him seemed to spin. _Is he…shaking me_? Erik wondered slowly, through the haze of white noise crackling in his ears. He didn’t think too hard on it. His thoughts melted away as quickly as they had come.  

It was the only thought that had occurred to him since the disconnect jolted through his system. Erik felt the ground disappear out from underneath him as Elian picked him up. He couldn’t be bothered to respond, his body limp and lethargic. Some part of him acknowledged the soft bedding he was placed onto, and then Elian and Amber both were hovering over him. Their lips were moving. Erik just closed his eyes.


	4. The Art of Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik reluctantly asks for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of licking in regards to the alpha/omega trope stems from dogs themselves. Dogs who lick their own wounds. Their saliva may not have the same healing properties seen in a fanfic, but they do have some kind of anti-infection saliva, or such. This is a trait also found here, in an alpha's saliva specifically. It also, in an alpha, speeds up the recovery process. In this way, it encourages a wound to heal rapidly, which makes Erik very tired, as if he wasn't already exhausted before, the poor thing.
> 
> He's a troubled child in the video game already and tends to lash out. I emphasized these points in this fanfic since I also rewrote Erik's childhood to represent the absolute extreme. I did this partially because I feel like the video game glossed over "child slavery" with a glossy, ethereal, rainbow paintbrush and I really don't think a topic like this should be anything other then what it is...horrific. 
> 
> I'll point out that even though he, "knows better," he still lashes out at the vikings (and is consequently punished for being 'mouthy'.) He lashes out with others with the intent to keep them away. It's a defense mechanism, one I think is evident in the video game as well, though to a lesser extent, obviously. Erik isn't without guilt, and it might not be obvious, but there's going to be a moment in this chapter where he does realize he's being unruly. Most of the time he doesn't care, of course. If he can yell loud enough to keep people away from him, he'd be pleased as punch about that. 
> 
> Though we all also know that Amber is one of those abrasive mothers who won't listen to anyone about how her parenting skills might not be as gentle and motherly as they could be. She means well, of course, but I'll admit that I do hold it against her that in purgatory, or where ever they were in Act 1, that she did not recognize the hero. She raised him for how many years and then she doesn't recognize him because he's aged a bit? Chalky recognized the hero immediately, and he's a guy!! So I don't believe she's as great a parent as everyone tries to make her out to be. Course, her abrasive parenting style works for this fic, since a gentle sort would never have been able to intimidate Erik into behaving in any way. 
> 
> The rope if you'll remember was put around Erik's neck. What's not stated clearly is that the rope has been there for a long time. It is tight, and the way it looks is just as bad as you see on TV when the dog is chained up outside with rope around his neck. It's awful. Ropes and collars must /always/ be frequently checked to make sure that its not tight around the dogs neck. I'd have gone into more detail but I didn't want to be too gruesome. I'll kinda leave the imagination at that and let it do the rest. 
> 
> I know there's a lot of questions that the characters and readers may have but I'll explain that for the characters, their primary focus is making sure Erik is okay. Once he's okay, they'll be more inclined to ask and press for questions.

 

A firm hand clasping Erik’s hip snapped him back into reality. Erik bolted upright, panting.

“Are you okay?” Elian asked, concern marring his expression. “We’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile.”

“Yeah, you seemed to faint as soon as he began licking you. What happened?” Amber questioned, pressing close to Elian. Erik frowned at their close proximity, feeling crowded.

“…I don’t know…” Erik responded, shuffling away from them. He wasn’t sure what to say because he didn’t entirely understand the phenomenon himself.

“Well, how do you feel?” Amber inquired, bursting with questions.

Erik shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, winced, then pulled his legs against his chest. He draped his arms over his knees and set his chin on top, feeling lethargic. _I don’t care what happened_ … _I just want to sleep_ …

“We best let him get some sleep,” Amber suggested, patting Elian’s shoulder. “He’s tired, but I think you did the right thing.” She told him, then headed back into the kitchen to try to cook for a third time. Elian smiled gratefully at her, then refocused on Erik.

_He does look exhausted_. Elian thought, settling down on the floor, pressing his back to the bed. He wanted to give Erik some much needed space. A few minutes later, Elian heard a soft ‘plop.’ He looked over his shoulder, seeing Erik passed out on the bed.

. . .

“Ngh…” Erik groaned as he roused, stretching leisurely. A pleasant smell both rejuvenated his frazzled mind and awakened his stomach. He opened his eyes while he rolled onto his stomach and saw Elian sitting at a table, reading a book. Some part of him was sure that the reason he was so calm was because he was still being chemically influenced by the Elian. Elian, who Erik was seventy percent sure he was an alpha.

The source of the other intoxicating scent Erik found in the kitchen where Amber was stirring the contents of a pot with a wooden spot. Erik inhaled the scent of burning coal that coincided with cooking and wrinkled his nose.

“You’re awake…” Elian acknowledged with relief as he set the book down and stood up. Erik’s first instinct was to run. The fear was gone as quick as it came, however, as another strong dose of ‘alpha comfort’ graced his senses. Erik twitched his nose again, choosing to remain lying on his stomach.

“He’s just in time for supper then,” Amber mentioned, grabbing some bowls down from a shelf. “Ask him if he wants to eat.” Amber called as an after thought while she spooned food into the bowls.

“Oh, I want to eat,” Erik spoke up, enunciating his words clearly as he nestled calmly against the bed. Elian stepped into the cramped bedroom and peered over at Erik, noting the peaceful expression. Erik caught his gaze. “Why are you making me feel this way?” Erik asked, sliding a arm underneath the pillow.

“I want you to be comfortable while you rest,” Elian responded, standing on the tip of his toes to try to gain a better vantage view point of Erik’s neck. Erik’s shoulder blocked his view. “Can you stand?” Elian wondered, concerned about how weak Erik was just a few hours earlier. Erik had been conscious, yet limp and completely unresponsive. It was a state of being Elian had never encountered before, and it was still fresh in his mind.

“Of course I can, I am not a leper,” Erik mumbled as he leisurely pushed himself up and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. He vaguely noticed he was still shirtless, then dismissed the thought as he saw the bandages over his arms and chest. “I’m fi—” Erik gasped as his legs crumpled underneath his weight, making him drop to the ground. “Not fine.” Erik corrected, feeling his heart rate increase with slight alarm.

“Let me help you.” Elian offered, rushing to Erik’s side. He hooked his arms around Erik’s petite waist and hoisted him up. Erik grunted and grabbed onto Elian’s purple commoner rags for support.

“I…I can still work, you know…” Erik muttered, looking away from Elian. There was a nervous tone to his voice that made Elian uneasy. “I…I didn’t see any crates but I’m sure I can do something else to earn my keep.”

“Mom, he’s talking about working.” Elian called as he easily hauled Erik out of the bedroom. Erik blanched at him. Elian smiled reassuringly and helped Erik into a wooden chair.

“I’ll not hear of that until you’re well,” Amber hushed, setting a bowl of stew in front of Erik. Erik shifted in the seat and peered into bowl, analyzing the food curiously. “Now, eat up, you’re scrawnier than my boy.” Amber told him and then set the other two bowls on the table.

“But all I do is eat…” Elian protested under his breath while he took a seat. _It’s not my fault I don’t gain weight_.

“…What is any of this?” Erik asked, intrigued by the pleasant scent that made his mouth water.

“It’s just a simple stew but it’ll give you all the nutrients you need.” Amber answered proudly, taking her own seat at the table. Erik tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

“How do I…” Erik started, then stopped as he saw Elian answer his question for him by grabbing one of the utensils to eat with. Elian fished a chunk of meat out of the bowl with the spoon. Erik hurriedly grabbed the spoon to cover for the fact that he had no idea what he was doing. Kitchen utensils were foreign to him. “Nevermind.” Erik recanted quickly, feeling two sets of eyes on him. He shoved the spoon into the bowl and tried to copy Elian.

The carrot fell off the spoon. Erik blinked and tried repeatedly to fish out a chunk of food though his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. He flushed red, becoming frustrated. “This is stupid,” Erik snapped, tossing the spoon onto the ground moodily. He folded his arms across his chest, huffing with irritation. “Why aren’t you guys just using your hands?”  Erik asked, then regretted it as Amber dropped her own spoon, dawning an astonished expression.

“You…don’t know how to use a spoon?” Amber asked, incredulous. Erik flicked his ears back against his head, feeling hot shame spread across his face. He looked away and tapped his foot impatiently.

“It’s stupid,” Erik spat, avoiding their gazes. “I have hands for a damn reason.”

Both Amber and Elian shared a concerned look between them. Amber set her spoon down and took in a breath. “Where did you come from?” Amber asked, folding her arms across the table. A serious expression formed on her face.

“I—” Erik began combatively, then saw their solemn, questioning faces. His voice faltered as he realized he was the odd one out. Erik ducked his head and clasped his hands together tightly against his lap. “I…Snifleheim…?” He winced, hearing how uncertain he sounded.

“I don’t know where that is, but here we use spoons to not burn our hands with hot food.” Amber said in a soft tone and set a heavy, but gentle hand on Erik’s shoulder. Erik glanced at her hand warily. “I’ll teach you how to use one when you have regained some strength. For now, just wait another moment before slurping the stew.”

“You’ll like the stew,” Elian assured him, distracting Erik from some of the shame he felt. Erik looked up at him. “Mom’s a good cook.”

“See for yourself,” Amber encouraged, gesturing to the bowl. “I want to know if you like it.”

“Fine.” Erik relented, plucking the bowl up off the table. He brought the rim to his lips and tilted it. It was the warm broth that Erik tasted first. “It really is warm…” Erik commented, astonished the food was warm. It was another thought that was spoken too soon because he noticed the questioning gazes the others fixed on him. He sighed, feeling his face redden again.

“Many of the foods I cook are warm. You can trust that.” Amber told him and sat back down, satisfied he was eating.

“It’s just…Snifleheim is cold…everything’s cold there…” Erik said, shifting nervously on the chair. He felt the heat of the stew wash over him and warm him from the inside out. It was a foreign feeling, one he was liking. _If I’d had a meal like this back home, I wouldn’t have been so damn cold all the time_.

“Well, I think you’re going to like it here because our weather is nice.” Amber boasted, proud of her little town. “I’ll have my boy show you around when you can walk. We have nice houses, and a good legal system.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that…the law has never really agreed with me.” Erik muttered and tilted his head to the side to reveal the mate mark on his neck. “I am an omega.”

Amber gasped, gazing upon the purple mate mark that marred Erik’s otherwise pale neck. Elian’s eyes widened with astonishment while he stood up, clasping the edge of the table tightly.

“It did work!” Elian blurted, noting the healthy skin unmarred by previous rope wounds. The sudden movement made Erik flinch and set a hand over the mark.

“Don’t cover it, honey,” Amber requested as she clambered towards him and grabbed his hand away. “I’ve never seen a mark like this.”

“I thought they were varying shades of pink,” Elian added, realizing his mother was more concerned over the purple mate mark then she was about the fact that the ancient practice of licking a wound had actually healed the grievous wound. There wasn’t even a scar. “Is it unhealthy?”

Erik tried pulling away, uncomfortable with the attention he was showered with. Amber grabbed his chin and tilted his head up so she could see the mark more clearly.  Erik grabbed the edges of the chair, tensing under the firm touch.

“I don’t like the look of this,” Amber stated, looking back up at Elian. “I know it’s late, but it’s urgent, so you go tell Drunstan we need his knowledge.” Amber instructed, pointing towards the door with her free hand.

“Right away.” Elian agreed and hurried outside.

“Can you stop touching me? It’s always been like that and I don’t think it’s going to ever change.” Erik snapped, trying to push her hand away. Amber held tight to his chin and touched the mark with her other hand. Erik jolted in response. “Ow!”

“Oh hush now and behave yourself. We’re trying to help you.” Amber chided, placing her hands on her hips. “Don’t you realize the mark is the color of dark magic?”

“So—” Erik began flippantly as a defense mechanism, then stopped as her words sent a chill through him. “You said what now?”

_Now he wants to listen_. Amber sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. “Listen, Drunstan will know more then I. For now, finish your meal. You need strength.” Amber told him as she sat down again on the chair. Erik shifted a bit, mulling over the way they both responded when they saw his mark…and the spoon…it was all unsettling, but he figured he didn’t have much of a choice so he resumed eating, just as she did.

_No one ever cared about my mate mark before_. Erik thought, setting the bowl down once he finished the flavorful meal. _I don’t see why it’s a bit deal now_ … _and the touching, god, the constant touching…can’t anyone leave me the fuck alone_? He glanced warily at Amber who noticed his uneasy stare. She smiled reassuringly at him. Erik looked away, propping his arms on top of the table.

“Mom, I am back.” Elian called as he opened the door, hurrying inside breathlessly. He placed his hands over his knees, panting.

“Now what’s this about a mark?” A short, fat man wearing green asked as he stepped into the house. He wore a tall hat as if he was compensating for something. But he had an heir of importance about him that made Erik focus on him.

Behind the man followed a tall, slender man wearing magenta hued robes. A religious symbol was decorated on his hat and robe. Erik grimaced and then saw one _more_ person clamor into the house; Gemma.

“I am not a freakshow!” Erik snapped, banging his fists onto the table. He knew this unruly behavior would have gotten him beat black and blue under the iron fist of the Vikings. But he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was done feeling stupid, and more than that, he was done with being _touched_.

_Touch_ hurt. _Touch_ was invasive.

The candid display of violence shocked the newcomers. They paused in their approach and glanced at each other warily. It was the priest who stepped forwards first.

“Child of Yggdrasil, we have heard you are in need of help.”

“I didn’t ask for help!” Erik yelled, his temper flaring. He was only glad that Mia wasn’t here to see him explode. “All I was doing was sleeping in a barn and then I’m confronted by villagers who think I’m dangerous. They wanted to kill me. There was no escape but somehow I end up here, and I haven’t been able to sit for any amount of time without someone _poking_ at me as if they _know_ me.”

“He’s been like this all day.” Gemma whispered softly to Dunstan, regarding Erik cautiously. Erik huffed with frustration and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Relax, child. We aren’t here to hurt you.” The priest tried again to calm the frazzled omega. Erik glowered at him.

“Now what’s this about a questionable mate mark?” Dunstan asked, getting right to the point as he approached Erik fearlessly. Elian saw the intent in Dunstan’s eyes and hurried over to Erik.

“This is the mayor, Dunstan. He too just wants to help you, he’s really wise.” Elian informed him, his voice soft and earnest. Erik glared at him.

“If you dare to restrain—” Dunstan grabbed Erik’s chin and tilted his head up as easily as Amber had done which distracted Erik from his warning. “Huh!?” Erik gasped, flailing his limbs out. Elian reacted, grabbing one of Erik’s arms. Gemma hurried over and grabbed Erik’s other arm.

“I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Dunstan commented, looking the bite over. “Have you?” Dunstan asked, turning to the priest.

“I have not.” The priest responded, eyeing the mate mark on Erik’s neck. He pressed his palm to it and began to mutter a few simple prayers. Erik jolted at the touch and began to pull his arms. Elian and Gemma held his arms firmly.

“Stop touching it!” Erik barked, tugging harder at his arms, attempting to break free. The priest chanted a few more prayers, ignoring Erik’s command. None of the payers purified, nor cleansed the mark.

“I am sure this is dark magic,” The priest stated, pulling his hand away. “If anyone knows about it, it’s my late grandfather. I’ll see if I can find any of his old documents.” The priest told Dunstan, while Erik thrashed, and grunted against being held captive.

“I’ll go with you,” Dunstan suggested, letting Erik go. He looked to Amber. “We’ll return in the morning to check on him, and if we have learned anything, we’ll share it with you.” He assured her, and then left the house with the priest.

“Goodnight.” Amber called after them, waving.

Both Gemma and Elian let Erik go. Erik panted and huffed, exhausted from trying to escape.

“I see you guys got that awful rope off of his neck.” Gemma mentioned, gesturing towards Erik’s neck with her hand. Erik placed a hand over his neck and glowered at them, flicking his ears back. He stopped, feeling smooth skin.

“Oh, right, you were saying something about that during dinner.” Amber recalled, putting a finger on her chin.

“Uh…can I have a mirror…?” Erik requested, his voice sounding small and soft. Any previous anger and defiance were gone.

“I have one in my dress,” Gemma responded, digging into one of the pockets on her dress that were designed to support berries. She pulled out a small hand mirror and held it out to Erik. “Here, just don’t break it.”

“Thanks…” Erik muttered nervously and held the mirror up to his neck. He stretched his neck, looking over the smooth skin. He stared, astonished to see unmarred skin. “This…is because you licked me…?” Erik questioned, looking at Elian. Elian nodded, smiling softly.

“Yeah, it turns out some alpha and omega traditions aren’t bad after all.” Elian said, stepping around the table to pick up the empty food bowls. Erik set the mirror down and folded his hands against his lap. He ducked his head down as his mind spun with the newfound knowledge. Gemma took her mirror back and pocketed it.

_They really were trying to help me, weren’t they_? Erik realized, touching his neck again. _I can’t remember the last time someone actually wanted to help me_ …He glanced up at them, watching Gemma and Amber wash and dry the dishes. Elian had disappeared.

Hearing the door open, Erik turned towards the doorway to see Elian enter with a familiar shirt and sash in his arms. _Those are mine and they…look clean_ …? Erik noted.

“Mom washed them for you,” Elian said, offering the clothes back to Erik. Erik stared at them. “They’ve been drying, though they are a bit cold…” Elian apologized, setting them on the table. “I am going to—” Erik grabbed Elian’s wrist, making him pause.

“You…you think you can do something for me…?” Erik asked quietly, barely managing to speak over his resisting pride. Elian tilted his head to the side, sensing the secrecy Erik was aiming for.

“Of course.” Elian answered, becoming attentive to Erik. Erik shifted anxiously, then glanced back at the women to make sure they were distracted and busy. He looked back to Elian as he took the clothes.

“Take me to the bedroom.” Erik requested, focusing determined eyes onto Elian. Elian nodded and helped Erik up. Erik grudgingly clung to him for the support he needed to head into the bedroom. His steps were slow and unsteady, but now that he had food in his stomach, energizing his depleted system, he didn’t have to be carried.

“There,” Elian said as he helped Erik onto the bed. “You can sleep in my bed for the night.”

“Wait,” Erik pleaded, hearing the ‘goodbye’ tone in Elian’s voice. “Lick my other wounds.” Erik spoke up, being as direct as he could be to get his point across.

“Which ones?” Elian asked, closing the bedroom door.

“My neck.” Erik answered, touching the mate mark. “If your alpha saliva really does have healing powers, I want it gone.” Erik said, folding his legs.

“You want me to erase your mate mark?” Elian repeated, incredulous as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Erik nodded fervently.

“I never wanted it to begin with.” Erik said, leaning his head to the right.

“Then why did you let your partner bite you?” Elian questioned as he pushed some of Erik’s hair away from his neck. Erik parted his lips to respond, then he decided against it and grit his teeth together.

_I didn’t let him. He just did it_. Erik wanted to say, but he just closed his eyes instead, pushing the horrible memory out of his head. He then felt Elian’s wet, warm tongue press against the mate mark. Erik shuddered, tensing as he grabbed the blanket for support.

To his surprise, the quick, light touches did not hurt. Erik opened his eyes as he felt one of Elian’s hands clasp over his shoulders. _This…feels_ …Erik paused, struggling to define the sensation he was receiving from the gentle, attentive licks. _Good_. Erik decided as a calming sensation settled into his bones.

“Is…is it gone?” Erik asked, hopeful that the awful mark he never wanted was healed over with fresh skin. Elian pulled away to look at the wound. He shook his head solemnly. Erik sighed with disappointment. “Then…what about my back? I don’t remember the last time I could lay on it comfortably.”

“I can try,” Elian said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “If you’re sure you’re comfortable.”

“Comfortable with some guy licking me?” Erik retorted, rolling his eyes to express sarcasm. “I just want to feel better.” He confessed as he laid down onto his stomach, folding his arms underneath him to rest his chin on them.

“You do look miserable,” Elian acknowledged, setting his hands on either side of Erik. Erik shuddered, feeling Elian’s hands on his sides. “Though I am relieved you are letting me help you.” Elian commented, leaning down to examine Erik’s back. It was marred with bruises and claw marks. _What monster could have attacked him_? It was a concerning thought.

“Don’t expect me to roll over nicely for you ever again,” Erik mentioned, laying the side of his head down onto his arms.  “It’s not my style.”

Elian chuckled, amused by Erik’s tough behavior. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He mused, then lowered himself to lick the deep claw marks. Erik shivered, squirming at the odd touch.

“Do I taste how I smell?” Erik couldn’t help but to ask, becoming self-conscious the more he thought about all he had been through within the last few days.

“Mm, sweaty, swampy…irony…it’s as you think.” Elian responded with a grimace, then continued the dutiful work. He could only imagine what the people of Cobblestone would think, performing an ancient, primal tradition on a mated omega.

“Sorry,” Erik muttered, frowning. “Bathing hasn’t been an option for me lately.”

“We have a couple of rivers in Cobblestone. I’ll help you to one in the morning.” Elian offered, pausing only to converse with Erik. He resumed licking.

“No thanks. I’ll go myself.” Erik refuted, imagining how torn up his legs must be. _Right, I haven’t seen the damage they’ve done to me this time…I can sure as hell feel it though_. He was _almost_ tempted to ask Elian for his tongue until he remembered he didn’t want to expose himself to strangers.

“Are you…saying that because you’re hurt elsewhere too…?” Elian asked, concerned about how fast Erik had refuted his offer. It seemed dodgy, even to Elian who too often believed people at face value. Not that he could see Erik’s face, but his entire body had tensed at the offer.

“No.” Erik snapped, denying the question stubbornly. Elian frowned, hearing the deception loud and clear. He chose to let the topic go and instead focused on making Erik’s back feel better. “I’m just…sleepy…” Erik mumbled after a few minutes.

_I got sleepy last time too_. Erik noted as his eyelids became heavier. _I wonder if I’ll really be healed_.

His thoughts drifted above him as he let a calm slumber over take his weary body.


	5. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik begins to acknowledge the hell he went through, though he has no idea of how to actually cope with it. It's a good thing Elian knows how to read his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at summaries, but I am confident that this turned out to be a good chapter. That said, Erik has a much needed break-down, and Elian's kinda there to help him not feel so alone. I'd say there's a bit of fluff amidst all of the angst. Enjoy?
> 
> Note that Erik feels one way, while Elian feels another. Erik is concerned that licking is a lewd practice. Elian couldn't disagree more. He's more of the opinion that licking is natural. It's not perverted. 
> 
> For those who wonder how Elian knows what Erik is wanting of him, I'll say that Elian isn't stupid. He knows a lot more then he is telling. I mean, the "writing on the wall" is all over Erik's skin after all. 
> 
> Are there boulders in the Cobblestone river? I went back on the game and saw that no, there are not. But for the story, the boulders exist to give shelter to potential bathers. Or maybe there were boulders in Act II? Oh well. Look, I have nothing clever to say this time around but if you want to comment, you are welcome to do so.

 

_Nn…gotta piss_ …Erik thought as he roused from a peaceful slumber. He rolled over, stretched out, sat up and yawned. _My back doesn’t hurt_. Erik noted, craning his head over his shoulder to peer at his back. From what he could see, fresh skin had covered the once glaring, painful wounds. _Well I’ll be damned_. Erik mused and then looked around the dimly lit room.

The first rays of morning were shining into the room from the window. _I guess I really passed out_. Erik realized and noticed Amber was asleep on the opposite bed. He looked around and figured he had taken over Elian’s bed during the night. _Whoops_. Erik muttered, sliding his legs off of the bed, feeling rejuvenated.

A hot, nutrient rich meal and a soft bed had replenished his spirit and will to live another day. He felt better than ever before and with newfound determination Erik stood up, using the nightstand for support. His legs wobbled but unlike last night, he remained standing. 

Slowly, Erik headed into the other part of the house. He noticed Elian was passed out at the table with his arms folded underneath his head. _That can’t be comfortable_. Erik thought as he walked towards the front door, staying near walls and surfaces he could lean his weight against. He stopped, seeing a book on underneath Elian’s arms.

Curiosity piqued, Erik stumbled to the table. He peered over Elian’s shoulder, looking at what he could of the book. The writing was small and smudged in some areas, indicating it was not a professional book. Near the top corner was a date which made Erik think the book was a diary, or a journal. Since there was no ink nor feathers on the table, Erik assumed the notebook did not belong to Elian.

One word caught Erik’s intrigue;

‘Mating.’

There could be a number of reasons for the word’s presence in the diary. Erik still grimaced with disinterest and made his way to the door. He exited the house, shutting the door behind him. The brisk chill of morning made Erik grateful that his clean shirt, and sash had found its way onto his body. He could only imagine whether Elian or Amber dressed him last night.

Not that it mattered. Erik was intent to find one of the rivers they mentioned. He first rounded the house, finding a private bush to relieve himself in. Once he was finished, Erik slowly traipsed down the hill, ducking out of sight any time an early-bird villager was around. The last thing he wanted to do was to draw their attention since a lot of them would have had him killed.

_There’s got to be a wash area_ …Erik told himself as he hurried alongside the river. He saw a waterfall in the distance and noticed large boulders he could wash behind. _There_. Erik headed straight for the boulders, never bothering to look behind him. He unraveled the sash, tugged at the shirt, and then pushed his pants down.

As soon as Erik caught sight of his thighs, he paused. His thighs hadn’t been smooth in years ever since the sexual abuse first began, but the sight of the red claw marks alarmed him. Of course, he had felt them, he knew he was hurt in a bad way, but to see it…Erik paled, swallowing anxiously.

_I’m okay, this is fine…I’ll heal. I’ll always heal_. Erik told himself, desperate to convince his frazzled mind that this wasn’t as bad as it looked. The unease Erik felt only increased as he tenderly touched the wounds, feeling how raw they were.

“Damn it…!” Erik exclaimed, hitting a boulder with his feet. _If I had just kept my mouth shut, they wouldn’t have had to ‘retrain’ me to be silent_. Erik lamented, blaming himself for what the Vikings had done to him. The corners of his eyes stung hot with tears which only frustrated him more. He furiously blinked them away, refusing to cry.

With shaking hands, he pulled the pants off the rest of the way, leaning on the boulder for support. _This is so gross, their sticky fluids are all over my thighs, merged with the dry blood_. Erik grimaced, disgusted at the unsettling sights, and smells. _I’ve got to get this shit off me without reopening the wounds_.

Erik slowly stepped into the water, ducking behind a boulder. He gingerly lowered himself into the shallow end of the water and rubbed at his thighs with his hands. His movements were gentle at first until he distinctly began to remember how each wound had appeared onto his body.

The deepest, most painful claw marks had occurred while he tried to crawl away from one of the domineering alphas. The vicious Viking had pulled Erik back non-too gently with a force that allowed his nails to slice through his soft flesh like ribbons.

On Erik’s hips he saw nail marks, where a different Viking had dug their nails into him to keep him in place. Fresh tears threatened the corners of Erik’s eyes. Once more he stubbornly pushed them, and the haunting memory away. His heart still raced with unbridled fear, especially as the dried blood tainted the otherwise pristine water.

Blood was all he saw as terrifying flash backs from the Manglegrove assaulted him. Now that he was away from the abuse, it was all he could think about with the evidence staring him in the face. _I am definitely okay, this is nothing_. Erik repeated as he scrubbed his skin harder with his hands. _So okay_. _So not…not_ …

Memories once blocked resurfaced, playing over and over again in his head. Their claws, their bites, and their commanding voices ghosted over Erik’s ashen body. Memory and reality blurred. Erik scrubbed harder, ducking his head down as the current and past sensations overwhelmed him. The glimpse of fresh blood in the water made Erik snap.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Erik blurted, gripping his hair tightly with his trembling hands. He broke down, crying openly. The pain he had endured for years poured out from his eyes and his lungs as he repeatedly cursed.

An opportunity where he could sequester himself away in isolation and just scream had only ever been present for brief moments, those of which Erik had been too exhausted to cry his eyes out. Now, with the boulders hiding him from view, and the roar of the waterfall, his sobs were muffled.

“I’m beginning to understand why you don’t want to be touched.”

Startled, Erik looked up. Elian was crouching on the riverbank with his arms propped over his knees and a compassionate expression on his face.

“You…weren’t attacked by a monster, were you…” Elian stated, his voice solemn. The lack of a question in his tone made Erik tense.

_I’ve been found out_. Was Erik’s first panicked thought. He translated his fear into defensive anger. “Go away!” Erik snapped, splashing water at Elian. Elian rose his arms to block the brunt of the water from hitting his face as he winced back.

“Wait—I think I might know what is going on with you.” Elian pleaded, waving water off of his sleeves. Erik scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

“Right, because you know me so well.” Erik retorted, drawing his legs up against his chest.

“I know you’re hurt,” Elian asserted, pulling his shoes off. Erik rose a wary eyebrow at him. “I know you don’t trust people,” Elian continued, setting the shoes down as he looked up into Erik’s eyes. “And I know you don’t like to be touched.”

“So, you’re going to touch me.” Erik said, feeling his body stiffen with anxiety. His heart pumped wildly in his chest as Elian pulled the long, purple vest off and let it drop to the ground. Elian sent him a quick, apologetic glance.

“You know…some touch can feel good.” Elian mentioned softly, joining Erik in the river. Erik blanched, flattening his ears against his head, suspecting the worst. “I was reading my grandfather’s journal last night, and I think he rediscovered some important mating rituals—”

“I’m already mated.” Erik interjected, backing up into deeper water.

“Courting—sorry, I meant _courting_ rituals.” Elian corrected himself quickly while waving his hands in surrender, seeing the rampant fear that shined in Erik’s eyes. “Look, I swear I have a point with this.”

“Did you ever think that ambushing me in the river while I’m naked and vulnerable might make me unwilling to listen?” Erik pointed out, pressing himself against another boulder. Elian stopped, frowning sympathetically as he emanated a soothing pheromone. Erik recoiled. “That—that isn’t going to make me feel better!” Erik barked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“You’ve…never smelled it before, have you?” Elian asked, a grave expression forming on his face again. “Scents are part of courtships and relationships.”

“I don’t care,” Erik muttered, looking away from Elian. “I just wanted to wash alone.”

“It wasn’t my intent to—” Elian stopped, figuring his explanation was a moot point especially because the water immediately around Erik was still discolored. “I’ll explain later. Just let me help you.” Elian requested, gesturing with his hand to the crimson hued water. Erik glanced down at himself and saw the blood rising to the surface. He grimaced, recalling his freak out session.

“Fine, fine if it’ll get you to leave me alone then do what the fuck ever.” Erik relented dismissively, heading for the shore. He wobbled, becoming dizzy. Elian caught Erik. “Hngh…”

“You’re so fine you scratched yourself up.” Elian said, setting Erik down onto the shore.

“Shut up.” Erik griped, pressing a hand to his forehead. “Just give me my sash.”

“If it helps, you were already in the water before I caught up with you,” Elian told him as he reached for the sash, grabbing it off of the ground. He handed the red fabric to Erik. “Here.” Erik snatched it from him and placed it delicately over his lap in a way that his privates wouldn’t be shamelessly exposed.

“No, it really doesn’t,” Erik muttered, rubbing his forehead. “Are others going to see us?” He asked then, concerned others would see them on the open shore.

“The children won’t arrive to play in the river until the sun is a little higher in the sky, and the parents are going to be working on the farm for a little while,” Elian answered, knowing everybody’s usual morning habits since he grew up with them. “And if someone did see us, I’ll protect you.”

“Don’t say stupid shit, I’m not a damsel.” Erik growled, acting as if he hadn’t entertained the idea for half of a second.

“You are an omega, though,” Elian countered, splashing water onto Erik’s legs to rinse the blood off of them. Erik gritted his teeth at the label he thought was derogatory. “My saliva wouldn’t stimulate another alpha’s body to heal the way yours responds to it.” Elian told him, sharing some of the newfound information with him.

“You talk too much,” Erik grumbled, folding his legs. “If you’re going to lick me, just do it.”

Elian nodded with acknowledgement and ducked his head down, flicking his tongue along a fresh wound on Erik’s thigh. Erik set his hands on the ground and looked away, feeling his face heat up. The intimacy wasn’t lost on him, though it was foreign because throughout his life, it was _his_ head that had been shoved between an alpha’s thighs.

Never the reverse.

Some part of him wondered what it would feel like if a tongue—not necessarily Elian’s—touched a delicate part of him. The Vikings seemed to like the treatment well enough. The perverse idea was gone as quickly as it had come as he distinctly remembered every time he choked on a sweaty cock.

“Why are you doing this?” Erik asked in a soft voice, tilting his head back to stare up at the blue sky. There was not a cloud in the sky, though the brisk wind still made Erik shiver. Elian paused, tucking some of his hair behind his wolf ear as he mulled over what Erik really meant. _Why help me_?

“…I want to say it’s because I have an innate instinct to help everyone…” Elian responded slowly, resting a palm on Erik’s other thigh. The reluctant tone of his voice made Erik look back down at him with wary curiosity, expecting a ‘but.’ “But…every time I inhale the pheromones you give off, I am overwhelmed with an urge to help you.”

“The pheromones that _I_ give off…?” Erik repeated, incredulous to learn he was radiating pheromones right back at Elian. Elian nodded, his face heating up with shame.

“You’re mated…I am not supposed to respond to your calls, I know that much…but I also know your alpha isn’t around for what ever reason and even if he was…I don’t think I could resist the signals your sending me…” Elian confessed, brushing his thumb over a wet wound.

“Don’t make it sound sordid.” Erik muttered, focusing his gaze on a single blade of grass to avoid Elian’s gaze. Elian sighed heavily, then resumed licking the wounds. Some of them were scabbed over while others were fresh from Erik’s freak out session.

Around them the noises of life became louder as the villagers roused and performed their morning chores. Elian’s wolf ears twitched occasionally, focusing on the sounds and Erik’s anxious breathing.

_He’s thinking about asking me something_. Elian guessed, repeating his actions onto the other thigh. _Do I wait and let him ask or do I offer and chance him shutting down_? Elian wondered, dutifully tending to Erik’s wounds. _I know someone hurt him…maybe it was his alpha. I can’t imagine why…this isn’t how we’re supposed to treat omega’s though_ …

“Fuck…is this sexual…?” Erik blurted, unable to stop himself any longer from the question plaguing his mind. He was bothered by the intimacy and kept thinking about the way he was forced to suck cock.

“No,” Elain answered firmly, dismissing the question. “Not at all.” Elian insisted, sitting up to try to meet Erik’s gaze. “Even if you were hurt _there_ then what I am doing still wouldn’t be sexual because the intent and context is to help you in a way that medicine can’t.”

Erik squirmed nervously where he sat and tapped a foot anxiously. He closed his eyes after a moment, deciding he couldn’t begin to ask Elian to perform a lewd act on him. God knows he wouldn’t do it if the roles had been reversed.

Then Erik smelled the enticing calming pheromone that encouraged him to breathe and smoothed out his frazzled nerves. He caught a glimpse of Elian’s expectant, yet compassionate eyes and felt his heart lurch into his throat. _He already knows_. Erik thought, rubbing his arm with paranoia.

“Come here.” Elian requested, curling his arms around Erik’s scrawny waist. He pulled him close, propped him up on his lap and then lifted one of Erik’s legs up, hooking it around his neck. Erik flushed red and buried his face into his shoulder, biting back a strained whimper.

“My leg hurts.” Was all Erik said as he trembled with anxious anticipation, imagining all of the ways that trusting Elian could go wrong. _It would be so easy for him to_ …he gasped audibly as a saliva slick finger was inserted into his ass. He bit his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the fear and pain that surged through him.

“I am sorry,” Elian sputtered quickly, feeling the negative way Erik’s body responded to the intrusion. “Do you want me to stop?” Elian asked, pausing in his quest to help the battered omega. Erik shook his head fervently, refusing to look up. Elian finished rubbing the saliva off onto the soft, fleshy inner walls and then popped his finger out.

Erik gasped, feeling the cold air brush against his wet skin. A minute later he felt a longer, wetter finger push its way into his aching body. The new finger delicately searched out tears to swab saliva over. _It hurts_. Was all Erik could think—not that Elian was deliberately hurting him, he was just tender from the abuse he went through in the Manglegrove.

But even before that, the Viking captain hadn’t left him alone on the ship even when he was reduced to sobs and breathless gasps. His body needed a break to recover and to heal. Erik hoped like hell that the pain he was enduring now was worth a faster recovery. He could feel his nerves tingle as the saliva seeped into the wounds.

“Don’t stop…” Erik pleaded softly when Elian pulled the second used finger out. Elian wet a third finger and dutifully rubbed it around the rim of the puckered hole where it had been forced open repeatedly by slobbering alpha’s.

“Were you…in heat recently…?” Elian asked tentatively, knowing intimate topics were delicate and provocative.

_Heat_. Erik stiffened while his stomach filled with dread as he recalled the first one he experienced a few years ago. “No—” Erik began to say, then he stopped as he remembered one of the alpha jackasses from the Manglegrove kept telling him that he smelled ‘pleasant.’ He paled as a cold sweat broke out onto his skin. “Yes. It’s—it’s coming…”

“And…your alpha isn’t around…?” Elian wondered delicately, sliding his finger out of Erik. A quiet ‘popping’ noise made Erik jolt. The noise made the reality too real.

“Fuck him, he’s an asshole.” Erik spat, pulling his leg against him to climb off of Elian’s lap. “I want nothing to do with him, even if a heat is coming on.” Elian frowned, hearing the fear hidden amongst the anger in Erik’s tone. His heart ached to help him.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about anything because the people of Cobblestone are respectful,” Elian assured him, shoving his hands into the river to rinse them clean. “They won’t hurt you.”

“I doubt that.” Erik muttered, pulling his hooded tunic on. He reached for the pants, then paused. They were stained with blood and dirt.

“I’ll get mom to wash those for you,” Elian told him, grabbing his own purple tunic. He then held it out to Erik. “Here, wear this for now. It’ll cover you.” Erik grunted and reluctantly snatched the shirt from Elian. He pulled it over his head, unwittingly inhaling Elian’s pungent, alphaline scent. He paused, sniffing at it with curious intrigue. Erik flicked his tail, fancying it.

“Alright.” Erik agreed distractedly, content as he slowly flicked his tail back and forth, feeling safe. He toyed with the purple tunic, fingering it with the hope of rubbing Elian’s scent onto his skin. Elian furrowed his eyebrows questioningly as he tilted his head to the side. He was weirded out by Erik’s passive behavior, having expected an argument or a snarky comment.

After a moment, Elian decided to dismiss the odd behavior. “Come on, let’s get you back to the house,” Elian suggested as he rose to his feet. “I know mom will have breakfast waiting for us.”

“Mm…any chance I can nap first?” Erik questioned as he slowly stood up, feeling the strain of exhaustion weigh his limbs down. Elian noticed his struggle and immediately helped him up. Erik accepted the help, letting Elian support the brunt of his weight.

“No, mom will insist you eat with us,” Elian answered, guiding Erik along the riverbank towards the bridge. “You can nap afterwards to regain your strength.”

“Damn…” Erik muttered, wanting nothing more then to curl up on a soft bed and fall asleep to Elian’s pleasant, comforting scent. “Do I have to use one of those stupid things again?”

“Probably,” Elian responded, then noticed a villager tending to her garden. “Good morning Mrs. Tiburne.” Elian greeted cheerily with a wave of his hand. The woman glanced up and began to wave merrily until she caught sight of Erik. Her smile faltered, changing quickly into a grimace. Elian frowned and hurried Erik up the hill to his house before she could think to say anything unwelcoming to Erik.

“Yeah, I’m not really welcomed here, am I?” Erik said, unable to hide the disappointment from his tone. _I don’t belong anywhere_.

“They’re just scared,” Elian defended softly, pushing the front door open. “But let’s focus on your needs for now.”

_My needs_ …? Erik repeated to himself, mulling over the thought. He glanced up at Elian who smiled reassuringly at him. The comforting smile made Erik’s heart lurch again. “That…sounds nice…” Erik admitted, flattered by the thought of someone wanting to focus on, and address his needs.

He eagerly followed Elian into the house, flicking his tail back and forth as the smell of food went straight to his empty stomach.  _Smells good…I think I might not hate it here_ …


	6. Drizzling Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elian shows Erik around the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is described even by the Dragon Quest creators as a slightly nihilistic character, which basically means that he is, or was an atheist. I think it's natural with the way he grew up. He was a child slave, even in the game, and no one ever helped him. Of course he'd be an atheist. But I also think it's obvious that even later in the game that Erik finds faith in the luminary, and I mean, he basically sees their goddess of Yggdrasil so I don't think he remains atheist. And all of that said, I want to reflect some of these things into my writing. The luminary is very religious, I don't think that can really be contended with. Erik is like the polar opposite and I'm gonna show that but I'm also gonna show how Erik has similar character development in that he's gonna at least have faith in the luminary. It's a slow process. 
> 
> Another thing I am playing around with here that is also seen in the video game is "culture shock." The characters are often surprised by new scenery and villages and although they don't really judge in the game, it's only realistic to judge (not that it's okay to judge but humans have a way of it) and so Erik's gonna have a natural reaction to Cobblestone and how different they live then how he did. Notice I said "natural" and not "politically correct." Only too often when humanitarians and anthropologists travel to a foreign country they too experience culture shock and go through natural thoughts but they are severely shamed for it and I think that's bs. The point of them even being in a foreign land is progressive, and in their writing they obviously are trying to understand the new culture, and usually they arrive at that point. Just 'cuz they have a moment of being human doesn't mean their work should be discredited. Not that any of these characters are anthropologists but the concepts remain the same. These other cultures are a "wake-up" call for us, especially when we're right there in the environment. Erik's gonna see though that the Cobblestone way of life isn't so bad. Like Rab did. He'd made a comment about how he was surprised or such that Cobblestone was such a small village, one where his grandson, a prince was raised in, but then he goes on to say he still respects the people nonetheless and I think that's kinda important.

 

A rhythmic drizzle roused Erik from his peaceful slumber. He blinked the sleep away to look up at the window. Rain drops pelted the glass repeatedly. _Where’d the rain come from_? Erik wondered sleepily, his arm leisurely folded underneath the side of his head. His other arm was draped over his side, while his hand rested against his stomach.

_Looks like Snifleheim weather_ …Erik thought glumly, discouraged by the grey clouds that covered a once blue sky. He recalled admiring the cloudless sky earlier for the briefest of moments but it seemed like rain followed him everywhere to damper his spirits.

Rain, or snow.

_Oh well, I have this_. Erik reminded himself as he buried his nose against the purple tunic that belonged to Elian. He inhaled the sweaty, farm-boy scent that lingered on the fabric, taking comfort in it. It wasn’t quite like smelling roses, but Erik was privier to scents that did not belong to the filthy Vikings he grew up with.

Those men smelled like onions on their good days.

_The goddess can’t take this from me_. Erik told himself, picking up a grassy scent on the collar of the shirt. He imagined Elian spent a lot of his days laying on the ground, staring up at the sky. If the skies of Snifleheim ever weren’t bogged down by dark clouds, Erik figured he would look at the clouds a lot too.

From what little Erik had seen of Cobblestone, he recalled seeing grass and a river he did not freeze in, despite the brisk weather. The atmosphere was quiet, and peaceful. No Viking was laughing boisterously nor were swords clanging together because one Viking had had too much to drink. There was no iconic Snifleheim wind howling to remind Erik of the crippling loneliness he felt every time he limped out of the Viking hideout to retire in his own deathly silent shelter.

Busy footsteps and humming were the only noises of life within the house. The voice was distinctly feminine. Erik figured Amber was cleaning…or cooking…or…what ever it was that women did. The only girl Erik knew well was his sister, and he was damn sure she did not represent the entirety of womenkind so he could only guess as to how a female might lead her life.

A door opened. Heavy, clobbering footsteps indicated to Erik that Elian had returned. Nice as Elian seemed to be, his steps were loud. Erik flicked his tail back and forth.

“I compiled the notes from the priests late grandfather’s journal and spoke to everyone who had a minute to spare.” Erik heard Elian say in a rush and twitched his ear towards the open bedroom door. He did not move, curious to hear what Elian would say.

“Is that how you say hello, Dear?” Amber chided, her reprimanding tone making Erik shudder and almost rethink eavesdropping.

“No—sorry—I—” Elian sputtered, frustrated and distracted from his point. “Mom, this is important.”

“Well go on, dear,” Amber responded, her tone tight and grating. “It’s not like you’ll get far in life by being polite.” She badgered, pressing the issue. Erik flicked his tail anxiously, hearing the unsettling sarcasm in her voice. His tail smacked wildly into the candle that resided on the nightstand.

It clattered to the ground. Erik stilled, feeling the color drain from his face.

“Oh, look at that, your loud shouting woke our guest.” Amber scolded, moseying into the bedroom. Erik squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath, trying desperately to pretend as if he was asleep.

“Wha—but—” Elian stammered, sounding lost, even to Erik’s ears.

“You don’t have to pretend to be sleeping, I know you’re awake,” Amber said, pulling the blanket away from Erik. Erik’s eyes popped open with alarm, feeling completely and utterly exposed despite being clad in fabric.  “I’ve been a mother long enough to know when the little ones are trying to shirk farm work.”

“Farm work?” Erik blurted, blanching at the thought as he bolted upright. “I—I’ll do anything to repay your hospitality, but I don’t know anything about—”

“Relax, I know you’re in no condition to work,” Amber assured him, crouching down to pick the candle up. “You can, however, entertain my noisy son.” She gestured to Elian who had entered the room, giving him the spotlight, he had wanted when he barged into the home.

“I…uh…” Erik found himself stammering as he recalled how attentive, and gentle Elian had been with him hours ago, on the riverbank. He felt his face tinge pink, thinking about Elian’s fingers being in an intimate part of him. An intimate part that was not throbbing anymore, nor was it burning. Erik dared hoped that the evidence of abuse was gone.

“Now go on,” Amber commanded, her voice full of authority as she waved her hands towards Erik. “I couldn’t get you to shut up out there, don’t go quiet now when you have an audience.” Amber insisted to Elian who was shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.

Either he was not comfortable sharing newfound information with Erik, or he too was thinking about their encounter on the riverbank. Erik’s insecurities assumed that both scenarios were automatically true which made him swish his ears back against his head.

“Can you…give us some space…mom?” Elian asked warily, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

“Ah, a boy-chat. Got it.” Amber guessed and waddled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Elian breathed out a soft sigh of relief and then glanced up at Erik. A timid expression remained on his face.

“Are you…willing to talk to me a little?” Elian wondered, tilting his head to the side. Erik felt his heart beat nervously at the question.

There was only one thing that Elian could want to talk about and that was Erik.

_Me_.

“We should, uh…start from the beginning…” Elian added tentatively, sitting on the edge of his bed. His hands pressed together, interlocking his fingers as he set them on his lap. “A priest of old did encounter an unhappy woman who had a dark mate mark. All he could determine, however, was that she was miserable.”

“Doesn’t sound like me,” Erik stubbornly denied, folding his arms across his chest. “I have not a care in the world.” He added, tilting his head up.

Elian frowned and glanced down at Erik’s thighs, where just earlier in the day Erik had ripped them open during a mental break down. Erik caught the pointed stare and relented, lowering his shoulders with grit teeth.

“Okay, _maybe_ I haven’t smiled in all of five minutes.” Erik remarked, focusing the window to avoid Elian’s knowing gaze. He could still feel Elian’s eyes on him, silently calling him out on his bullshit. “Tch, fine, fucking fine,” Erik scoffed while heat rose to his face. “I am not a happy guy, what’s your point?”

“If you become happy with your mate the mark may become pink,” Elian told him as if it was a simple solution. Erik turned to stare at him. “It’s just a theory but—”

“What if I want a new one?” Erik interrupted hotly, his pitch becoming high. Elian stopped, completely thrown off by the controversial question.  

“That’s just not done.” Elian replied, astonished Erik would ask such a thing. Erik heard the judging tone in Elian’s voice and regretted the question.

“I didn’t ask for him!” Erik snapped, lashing out verbally with frustration. “It’s not like I was some stupid female bride who said ‘yes’ and then regrets her choice because she wants to go bake a damn cake for a living!” He thought of the bakery in Snifleheim that was owned by a shrewd, ugly woman who did not tolerate the presence of Vikings nor their errand boys in her ‘fine’ establishment.

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry,” Elian apologized quickly, recoiling from Erik’s overwhelming display of hostile emotion. Not that he was scared. He just hadn’t been exposed to such forceful emotions before since the people of Cobblestone were all rather laid-back and quiet. “It’s just that when someone mates with another, they mate for life. There is no choosing someone else.”

“Then I am fucked, aren’t I?” Erik scoffed, shaking his head irritably. He couldn’t imagine being with the Viking captain for the rest of his life. The mere thought brought hot tears to the corners of Erik’s eyes. He rubbed them away furiously with his knuckles.

“He…the one you mated with, he’s the one who hurt you.” Elian asserted, voicing a suspicion he had had for awhile. It was an inconceivable thought to him considering the citizens of Cobblestone were especially compassionate to their mates. There had never been a late-night commotion that roused concern from neighbors. The villagers were peaceful.

“Yeah,” Erik mumbled, gripping one of his arms tightly. “He hits me when I mouth off to him.” Erik admitted softly, downplaying the abuse. He drew one leg against his chest and pressed his cheek against it.

“That’s not all that happens, is it?” Elian pressed softly, fixating compassionate eyes onto Erik. Erik glanced away again, tensing. His silence was enough of an answer to confirm some of the gravity of what he’d been put through. “Then…I want to show you something.” Elian said as held his hand out to Erik. Erik looked at the hand, then flicked his eyes up at Elian.

“I’ve seen the house,” Erik reminded him, curling his arms around himself tighter. “It’s also raining.”

“It’s just a brief afternoon shower,” Elian dismissed, keeping his hand outstretched. “Come on, I won’t let you fall.” Elian encouraged, smiling gently. Erik sighed, swayed by Elian’s warm smile. He grabbed Elian’s hand, letting him help him off of the bed.

As much as Erik hated to acknowledge it, his body was fatigued. His skin still tingled where Elian’s alphaline saliva had touched, an indication the skin was still healing. Erik’s lone adventure during the morning hours left him lethargic.

“We’re going outside, aren’t we?” Erik mumbled as Elian led him towards the front door. He noticed that Amber was preparing a meal, possibly for dinner.

“Be home in time for dinner or it will get cold.” Amber told them, wagging a finger their way.

“Yeah, I think you’ll notice a few things,” Elian replied, opening the door. “Sure thing, Ma.” Elian waved briefly to her while urging Erik outside into the light rain.

“It’s wet, I am cold…am I missing something?” Erik griped, shuffling close to Elian. “Oh, the villagers want to kill me.”

“I talked to them about that as did the priest,” Elian assured him, pulling him along down the path. “They were startled at first, but they’ve realized they were wrong to jump to conclusions.”

“Have they?” Erik responded skeptically, looking around as they walked. The houses were simple, and the path was tiring. Erik just wanted to go back to the house and rest while his stomach worked out the hot morning meal he had.

“You don’t sound convinced,” Elian noted hooking his arm around Erik’s waist to let him feel supported. “I promise you, they are good people.”

“No one is good,” Erik retorted bitterly, having a low opinion of humanity. “I learned that a long time ago.” His world view point was jaded. Elian frowned, concerned about Erik’s response. He had never encountered a person like Erik before, so he did not know how best to convince him that the world was beautiful, and that people were inherently good.

_I’ll just show him_. Elian decided, quieting to let Erik take the scenery in. Erik saw men working on the farms while the women were either tending to the garden, or the laundry that was strewn up on the clothesline. He stayed quiet, even as Elian greeted and waved at people.

Cheerily. Too cheerily.

Erik sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. He couldn’t imagine being friendly to the Vikings, nor anyone else. It wasn’t like anyone had been kind to him before. “It’s like you know everyone personally.” Erik muttered, shoving his hand into his pants pocket.

“Well, yeah. This is my home. I grew up here,” Elian told him, pressing close to Erik for a moment. “You should try to smile a little, they might smile back.” Erik grimaced, disinterested in the thought of socializing with people who had wanted to hurt him.

Out of the corner of Erik’s eyes he saw a couple of children playing in the river. Distracted, Erik watched them splash and kick mud up. “What’re they doing?” Erik asked, confused by their childish antics. The scene reminded him of the children in Snifleheim would run around and throw snowballs at each other. Even then Erik didn’t know what they were doing, or why. He told himself it seemed pointless.

“The kids? They’re playing.” Elian answered, gesturing to a large tree where another couple of children were hanging out at. Erik followed Elian’s hand, seeing a child swing upside down with his legs hooked around the tree.

None of them were heaving crates, nor were they pouring alcohol for the Vikings. The other kid in the tree even had an apple in her hands that she was munching on, while swinging her legs back and forth.

“I don’t understand,” Erik said, furrowing his eyebrows together with confusion. “They aren’t working?”

“Should they be?” Elian wondered, raising a questioning eyebrow at him. Erik looked at him, slowly realizing he was at a loss for words. He looked back at the kids chasing each other in the river, slinging mud at each other. They were smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

None of the children were covered in bruises, nor were their clothes tattered. Erik turned back around to see a kid hop off of the tree just to taunt the other one into jumping as well. There was no malice behind the taunt.

“Are you alright?” Elian asked, setting a hand on Erik’s shoulder. Erik snapped out of his thoughts and noticed the rain had stopped. The sun was shining down on the small village of Cobblestone, illuminating it in a soft, afternoon glow.

_Are you alright_? Erik repeated in his head, mulling over the foreign words. He stared at Elian, astonished that he was asking him if he was okay. No one had ever asked him that before. “I…I don’t know…” Erik admitted distractedly, trying to figure out why he never threw snowballs when he was younger, or why he never had a chance to sling mud around.

“You look rather pale,” Elian noted, seeing the distant look in Erik’s eyes. “I’ll bring you back.” Elian suggested, heading home. Erik stumbled after him, turning his head over his shoulder to look at what he never could have done as a child. He stared, a longing feeling surging within him to do stupid shit like the kids were doing because it seemed _fun_.

“Did…everyone here grow up like that?” Erik inquired, while a hollow feeling thrummed over him.  He looked at the rocky hills and the sky that was clear again. _Where am I_? Erik wondered, feeling more out of place then he ever had in Snifleheim. This village was foreign to him.

“Yeah, the adults let the children play on the weekends,” Elian responded and gestured to the church with his hand. “Only, on Sunday mornings like today, we all attend mass.”

“That’s why no one but you disturbed me while I was bathing?” Erik guessed, making the connection between the quiet morning, and the mass that must have been held around the same time as his bathing adventure.

“I…wouldn’t call scratching yourself bloody a bath,” Elian muttered softly, giving Erik a pointed look. Erik looked away sheepishly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’d have been at church too, but I woke up to the door shutting. I glanced into the bedroom and saw you were gone so I left to follow you.”

“Why go to church anyways?” Erik questioned, leaning against Elian for support. He had never understood why people attended church to pray to a being they had never seen before. The Vikings had made it clear to him that the only thing worth worshiping was gold. Gold was solid and more importantly, it bought food.

“To pray to the goddess,” Elian answered, shifting Erik against him to support him comfortably. “She provides enough rain for us to have a good harvest and our weather remains stable and mild in exchange for our faith.”

“You…ask her for help and she…helps you?” Erik queried, unable to keep the skepticism from his tone.

“Of course. We’re all children of Yggdrasil so why wouldn’t she listen to our prayers?” Elian said, waving his arm for emphasis. His eyes shined with a fiery passion.

_He really believes in the goddess_. Erik realized, grimacing. He was unsure of how he felt about this. Elian seemed nice enough, but he put his faith in a tree? Erik didn’t understand it, nor did he try to as he let Elian guide him back into the house. The scent of food distracted him from his conflicting thoughts.

“Hungry, kids?” Amber called as they entered the house.

“Yeah, let’s eat, I’m hungry.” Elian declared, helping Erik into a chair.

“We…can eat again so soon since morning?” Erik questioned as he folded his hands against his lap. The concern in his tone made both Amber and Elian stare at him. Erik flushed, feeling self-conscious again. “What?”

“Of course.” Amber assured him, setting a plate of food in front of him.

Erik stared at her, astonished. _Is she rich_?

It was a thought that had never occurred to him until now, and it was one he had a feeling he would be inquiring about again if more meals were presented to him. For now, he simply let Amber help feed him.


	7. Wheat and Barley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is concerned that he may be pregnant. No one in Cobblestone seems able to dispel his fears, prompting Elian to suggest something crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheat and Barely seeds were once used to determine whether a woman was pregnant or not. A woman would pee on the seeds and if the seeds sprouted, she was determined to be pregnant. This may seem as ridiculous as trying to determine whether a woman is a witch or not by her ability or inability to float in water but the success rate of wheat and barley was shockingly high. It has to do with how pregnant woman pee is different then a regular woman's pee. Something about pregnant women pee is nourishing to seeds. There were similar practices throughout human history, each with relatively high success rates again because the pee is different. In this way, for a small Cobblestone village, it makes sense to me they would rely on the wheat and barely technique. 
> 
> I realize it's a short chapter. It has its purpose, however. Enjoy and comment if you wish to. :) 
> 
> If it is not obvious, Erik is mopey because he is realizing just how ill-treated he was, how scary a life he had lived, and how much better his life could have been if he had been born in Cobblestone.

 

Erik bolted upright, lurching over the side of the bed. His shoulders shook from the strain of the wet gasps as he retched, depositing some of the undigested supper onto the wood floor. Nausea plagued him, crippling him.

A gentle hand clasped over his shoulder and somewhere between the spinning of the room and the dry heaving, he heard a concerned yet gentle voice speaking to him. He couldn’t begin to focus on the words as he huffed and sobbed, overwhelmed by the nausea. Heat spread throughout his body simultaneously, making him break out into a cold sweat.

Then a dull ache spread through is body, making him grasp the edge of the bed, his knuckles turning white under the strain.

“Ma, I think you used too much salt in the soup last night.” Elian called, holding Erik’s hair back with one hand while he used his other hand to hold Erik’s shoulder. He was keeping him from tumbling forwards.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dear,” Amber called back from the kitchen. “He simply ate too much, scrawny thing he is.”

“I think he’s really not okay,” Elian countered while Erik continued to heave, and tremble. “He’s convulsing.”

“Oh, just hold on,” Amber hushed him, coming into the bedroom, holding a bowl of water. A rag was slung over her shoulder. “Mother’s here now.” She said, setting the bowl down on the nightstand and then turned, promptly tied Erik’s hair back into a low pony-tail.  “There, now you can hold him better and shush him.”

“You think he’s gonna be okay?” Elian asked, sliding his hands under Erik’s body to support his weight. It was then that Erik’s arms gave out on him and he lurched forwards, collapsing from exhaustion. Elian’s strength and brawny arms kept Erik from plummeting onto the floor. “Whoa, it’s okay, I got you.”

“Of course, our village offers herbal remedies for all ailments,” Amber assured her concerned boy, and grabbed the rag to wet it with the water from the bowl. “Now, hold him up so I can wash the filth off him.”

Dutifully, Elian heaved Erik up. Erik slumped against Elian, gasping for breath. Amber pressed the wet, cold cloth to Erik’s face and cleaned him up.

“I’ll make a light meal, one easy on the stomach,” Amber decided as she knelt down to clean up the mess Erik made on the floor. “I’ll need to barter with some of our neighbors for the ingredients. You’ll have to watch over him while I’m away.” Amber told Elian while she scrubbed the floor clean.

“Okay, I’ll take care of him.” Elian assured her and propped Erik’s limp, pale body up against the pillows.

“Thank you, Dear.” Amber responded, then took the dirty rag and bowl out of the room to take care of them before leaving the house to fetch fruit and vegetables.

Once the front door closed, Elian set a palm against Erik’s head to check his temperature. Erik’s face was flushed, his skin hot. He took in a shaky breath and slowly turned onto his side, curling his legs underneath him. His eyes were scrunched shut indicating discomfort.

“Can I get anything for you?” Elian asked, pushing a short, stray strand of hair out of Erik’s face. Erik grumbled in response, curling up tight against himself. He couldn’t seem to stop trembling.

 _I hope ye get pregnant_. Bristol’s words echoed in Erik’s head as he stared at the window where soft yellow light poured in. “Can…male omega’s become pregnant…?” Erik wondered, his voice haunted and strained.

The question surprised Elian. “I…I don’t know…” Elian admitted honestly, having no idea whether male omegas could become pregnant. It wasn’t the answer Erik was hoping for, indicative of him furrowing his eyebrows with consternation. “The men marry women here in the village, though I’ve heard untoward stories occurring in Heliodor…”

“Heliodor…?” Erik asked, glancing up at Elian as he slowly pushed himself up. His limbs felt stiff, and heavy from the fear thrumming through his veins.

“Yeah, but don’t rise that fast,” Elian advised, grabbing Erik’s shoulders to help steady him. “You woke sickly.”

“I know,” Erik muttered, curling his trembling arms around his stomach. “Which way is Heliodor?” Erik questioned, curling his legs against his body.

“It’s—” Elian paused, recalling how Erik had slipped away to the river just yesterday morning despite his ill health. _If I give him the location, he’ll disappear again_. “—I’ll take you to Heliodor as soon as you regain your strength.” Elian offered, continuing to support Erik.

“Fine,” Erik grumbled, reluctantly accepting Elian’s words. “I just…I need to know if it’s possible because…” Erik stopped, curling his arms tighter around him as another wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He shuddered and willed it away, though the color drained from his face again.

“Because…?” Elian pressed softly, waiting for Erik to feel better enough to continue. Erik took another moment to recover from the nausea before resuming speech.

“This…isn’t the first time I’ve been sick in the morning.” Erik said through grit teeth, troubled by what it could mean. He set a hand on his forehead, plagued by a sense of foreboding.  

“Ma says you ate too much.” Elian dismissed, hoping he could alleviate Erik’s concerns.

“Then why do they periodically beat the living shit out of me whenever I am sickly?” Erik questioned, his gaze fixated on the blanket. It was a difficult topic, one he could barely say out loud without succumbing to the fear fluttering inside of his stomach.

 _Ah_. Elian realized why Erik was terrified and radiated calming pheromones. “You’re scared that I’ll hit you like they did.” Elian remarked, sure he understood why Erik was frightened.

“Terrified,” Erik answered, curling up against himself tighter. “Every time they thought I was sick in the morning, I’d trudge back home black and blue.”

 _How primal is his home that they attack the weak_? Elian wondered, rubbing Erik’s tense back. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.” Elian assured him, radiating calming pheromones. Erik instinctively leaned towards the pleasant smell, then caught himself and pulled away, startled.

“Boss often threatened to put a brat in me,” Erik said, pressing his shaky legs together tightly. “I don’t want his brood.” Erik muttered, swayed to speak by the encouraging scents Elian offered to him.

 _That’s what he’s scared of, pregnancy_. “I…I don’t think it’s possible…” Was all Elian could say, though even he knew his words sounded weak, and unconvincing.

“What if it is!?” Erik shouted, distressed and nauseous in his panic.

“…Then…I know a few mothers of Cobblestone who would be happy to raise an unwanted baby.” Elian told him, trying to be supportive while he rubbed Erik’s back. There wasn’t much else he could do for Erik and they both knew it.

“Is that supposed to make me able to push a kid out of my—out of my what?” Erik stressed, bothered by the thought. He didn’t know much about biology, but he knew that men and women had different bodies.

“Whatever happens, we’ll help you, I swear.” Elian reassured him, shifting closer. It was all he could really say since he was beginning to realize that there was a lot about his own species that he was not aware of. Erik frowned, setting his hands on his forehead.

The uncertain future bogged down with more questions than answers left Erik crippled with anxiety.

. . .

Nightmares plagued Erik every night for a week, leaving little desire in him to explore the new world around him. Erik was terrified Bristol would find him and gut him for running away. He was scared that he was pregnant and would either have to push a kid out or be beaten again until the potential pregnancy was no longer part of him. In no way did he want any of these fears to manifest into reality.

With the unfortunate life he led, Erik was convinced that all of his fears would become reality, it was just a matter of time until then. It made him intent to hide away in the back bedroom and pick at the food that was graciously offered to him three times a day. Picking at the meals was all he could really do since the crippling nausea came and went.

In this time, Amber insisted Erik perform the wheat and barley test, much to his chagrin. The results of the test were still pending which furthered Erik’s anxiety. He did not want the seeds to sprout. Nor did he take interest in getting to know the people of Cobblestone who Elian kept telling him about.

These were the same people who would have rathered him be killed then to take a chance on him. Some part of Erik understood their distrust of outsiders since he was behaving similarly and always had. Another part of Erik was angry at them for judging him. If he really appeared as weak and sickly as he felt, it should have been obvious to everyone that he was not a threat to them.

Still, his conflicted thoughts were kept mostly to himself. Ever since he relayed his concerns about pregnancy, anyone who did interact with him treated him with a delicate hand. Their gentle touches and helping hands only reminded him of how hurt and broken he was. It was not the way he wanted to feel. If he could have had his way, he would have ignored everything, pushing it to the furthest recessive of his mind, blocking it out. Out of sight, out of mind was how he had survived.

Just ignore the swelling ankle. It’ll either heal, or it won’t. There never had been time for him to live any other way. Now he had copious amounts of time to lay around doing absolutely nothing. He’d have reveled in it if he wasn’t constantly reminded that he was laid up in bed because something was drastically wrong with him.

The village herbalist and his natural medicines did little to relieve Erik’s anxiety, or his nausea. At one point the herbalist expressed a theory to Erik, one he still mulled over.

“Your nausea is brought on by fear.”

 _But how couldn’t I be scared_? Erik had wanted to shout at him. He still wanted to shout that from the rooftops as he laid, stretched out on a grassy Cobblestone knoll. Elian had brought him out here, insisting he needed the exercise and the fresh air. Erik doubted this but he didn’t have the energy, or the will to argue with him.

“Gemma says you’re depressed,” Elian said, snapping Erik out of his thoughts. Erik looked at Elian, a bit startled to realize he was talking and that he probably had been talking for awhile. “She thinks your aura is predominantly gray with black streaks.”

Erik did not attempt to refute the accusation. He lethargically rolled over onto his side, listening to the nearby Cobblestone creek. It had become a relaxing noise over the last few days. In the distance, Erik heard children playing and felt his heart darken with jealous longing. He had never been able to play like that and now it seemed as though he was too old for frivolous games of chase.

“I wish you’d talk to me more,” Elian implored, shifting closer to Erik. “I want to help you.” Erik sighed, pressing his arms against his chest while his tail curled around his body.

“My body is preparing for its next heat cycle,” Erik relented, voicing another concern that was weighing on his shoulders. “No one can stop that.”

Elian tensed, shutting up as the gravity of the situation dawned on him. Erik going into heat would be disastrous, Elian knew that much. Soon Erik would need the aid and company of his mate. A mate that was more likely to beat him then to make love to him in a kind, and gentle way.

A mate who also was no where to be found. Elian rested his chin on his arms, quieting. There was nothing he could say to make Erik feel better. Heat was a sensitive time for any wolf. It was also a taboo topic that was meant to be between young lovers. To talk about it…Elian flushed, shaking his head.

 _Unimaginable_. Elian decided, too uncomfortable to put much thought into a heat cycle not his own. He needed to change topics.

“Maybe someone in Heliodor can shed light on our questions.” Elian suggested tentatively, unsure as to how Erik would respond, or if he would say anything at all. A lot of their conversations had become increasingly one-sided with Erik unwilling to engage in conversation. Elian suspected Erik’s anti-social behavior was partially because of the way he had grown up. Erik had only ever been ordered around, no one had really spoken to him before as though he were an equal.

“Is it far?” Erik asked, watching an ant wrestle with a blade of grass.

“Mom says Heliodor is three days away, on horseback. A week if we travel on foot.” Elian answered. He had never been to Heliodor himself so he could only trust what his mother said.

“What about the monsters?” Erik questioned, recalling the monsters he had seen on his way here through the Manglegrove.

“I know how to wield a sword,” Elian assured him while he stood up. “I’ll gather some supplies and we can set off tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was the same day that would reveal whether Erik was pregnant or not.


	8. Take My Hand Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Erik stressing out in the midst of the recovery process, Elian tries to show him that he'll always be there to help him through the hard times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say about this chapter except that it is a good one, and I hope that if anyone did click on this story, that you enjoy it. If you are inspired by the a/b/o concept, and choose to write your own, hit me up. I'd love to read a/b/o luminary/Erik fics, lol. 
> 
> Or if you're just a fan, feel free to comment~~~   
> I don't bite. I talk. A lot.

 

Neither the wheat nor the barley seeds sprouted. Erik stared at them, astonished. The relief that surged through him was fleeting for his mind began to reel with questions that left him daunted.

_Can I become pregnant? Did I just get lucky? Was Boss lying to me? Fucking with me? If I am not experiencing morning sickness, then why am I nauseous all of the time? Is it really my fear and stress that is causing nausea_?

A gentle hand clasped over Erik’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He lifted his head to peer up at Elian. “Come on, the horse awaits.” Elian encouraged, squeezing the omega’s shoulder lightly. Erik nodded distractedly, still bothered by the questions he still had. He let Elian guide him to the barn where they fetched the horse.

“Hop on, you may ride her first.” Elian offered, gesturing to the gray mare. Erik tensed, shaking his head right and then left.

“I ride boats, not…not horses.” Erik refused, stepping away from the horse timidly. The Cobblestone horses were the first he had ever encountered for himself since the snowy lands of Snifleheim were too frigid for them to thrive in.

“You just sit on her. That’s all,” Elian insisted, stepping towards Erik. Erik backed up. Elian caught his wrist. “I’ll help you up.” Elian suggested, pulling Erik towards him. Erik stumbled and growled instinctively, curling his lip up.

Unperturbed, Elian hooked his arms around Erik’s waist and in one strong heave, he lifted Erik up off of his feet. Erik gasped with surprise as the ground beneath his feet disappeared. A flurry of stammered protests sounded from him even as he was set gently onto the horse.

“Just sit like that, you’ll be fine,” Elian promised, patting the horse’s head. The mare whinnied and flicked her tail back and forth. Erik paled, tensing on the horse. “If you’re calm, she’ll be calm too.”

“Right…” Erik mumbled, unconvinced that the horse would mimic his feelings. He glanced at Elian, thinking about how easy it was for him to lift him up.

“Come, girl,” Elian goaded the horse as he headed outside. The horse dutifully followed, trodding outside leisurely. Erik stayed where he was sat, feeling each movement the horse made. “She rides easy.” Elian assured Erik, noting how skittish he appeared to be. He offered his hand to Erik.

“If I get thrown off…” Erik huffed at Elian, grabbing his hand tightly. Elian just smiled at him and walked alongside the horse, down the hill.

Gemma stopped them near the large tree. “I heard you’re leaving,” Gemma said with a dismayed frown. Elian nodded. “You two better be careful then, I hear the there are rogues roaming the prairies near Heliodor.”

“Rogues?” Erik asked, looking towards Elian for an answer. Elian turned to Gemma, shifting the responsibility of the answer to her.

“Well, you do realize the villagers were quick to distrust Erik because they thought that he was in league with the werewolf rogues just outside of Heliodor?” Gemma explained, waving her hand for emphasis.

_I hope they have nothing to do with the boss_. Erik thought, squeezing Elian’s hand tightly.

“I forgot about them, actually,” Elian admitted, flushing sheepishly. “I’ll be careful though. You know I can wield a sword.”

“True, you did defend me against that large bird on the Cobblestone Tor,” Gemma recalled fondly, pressing a finger to her lips. “Still, come home safe, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Elian promised, watching Gemma grin with relief. “Take care of Ma for me.”

“I will,” Gemma promised, raising her hand to wave them off. “Goodbye, now.”

Goodbyes said, Elian headed for the entrance of Cobblestone with the mare and Erik at his side. A few villagers were blocking the entrance, making Erik and Elian stop.

“Some medicinal herbs for your outing,” The herbalist offered, holding out a small pouch of assumedly medicinal herbs. “There’s a few antidotal herbs as well for if you encounter some of those dastardly poison fungus’s.”

“I’ve some holy water for you to keep the monsters at bay,” The priest spoke up, extending another small pouch that contained clinking bottles. “They can be overwhelming, at first.”

“And I’ve some hoods to keep you both warm in this brisk weather,” A woman mentioned, shoving the hooded cloaks into Elian’s arms. Elian smiled, grateful for the hospitality he knew his villagers were known for. He took the items, tying the pouches to his belt. “They’re also meant as an apology.” She added, giving a pointed look to Erik.

_Oh. She’s one of the women who openly disliked me_. Erik remembered, grabbing one of the cloaks away from Elian. He pulled it on and tugged the hood over his head. “Thanks.” Was all he deigned to say, remaining wary of her.

“I’m sorry too,” A nearby man apologized, stepping forwards. “You’re just a young whippersnapper, not a criminal like those rogues.”

_I’m both, actually_. Erik thought, feeling shame spread across his face. He had committed some untoward acts while slaving away with the Vikings. Stealing gold from the elderly was probably one of the worst crimes he was guilty of, and was still bothered by it.

“This is the Cobblestone I know,” Elian told Erik, grinning with pride. “They’re good people.” He added, practically preening. Erik sighed, holding the cloak against him.

_He’s right. I’ve never been around people like them before_. Erik thought, thinking of the people he had met back in Snifleheim. A part of him wondered why it took him so long to encounter nice people, while his heart was saddened to know people like them existed, he just hadn’t been fortunate enough to meet them until now.

A family like Cobblestone was not awaiting him back in Snifleheim. _Mia would only berate me for being gone. Not like I planned it that way, though. I didn’t leave her behind intentionally_ …

“Uh…th-thanks…I mean it,” Erik spoke up, expressing his gratitude to the few people who did show up to wish him and Elian good luck on the journey. They smiled, waved, and within a few minutes, the adventure to Heliodor was just beginning.

. . .

The motherfucking monsters were tame. Erik couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Elian slash through timid blue slimes for battle practice. He recalled the monsters he encountered in Snifleheim. They were vicious and had kept Erik on his toes.

These slimes were a damn joke. They were not even hostile. Each slime merrily bounced around, lost in its own world. It was almost cruel to slice them through with a sword. Still, Erik said nothing, leaving the fighting to Elian who needed the experience. Erik could tell by Elian’s clumsy movements and hard, slow steps that he was a low level. Mistakes like the ones Elian was making would have gotten Erik killed years ago in the frosty fields of Sniflheim.

It was glaringly obvious that Elian had had a quiet, peaceful childhood. Erik doubted Elian knew strife. No one in Cobblestone had seemed to have hardened eyes either. As if Cobblestone had been placed in the palm of the Earth god, shielded by his curled fingers that resembled mountains.

_If I could have grown up there I…neither me nor Mia would be so fucked up_. Erik thought, wrapping his arms around his chest. _It’s not even cold here_.

A brisk breeze ruffling his clothes was the only chill he felt. By Snifleheim’s standards, the Cobblestone winter was their summer. It was another thought that crossed Erik’s mind which made him think of the nights he and Mia cuddled together, holding hands in the hopes of waking up in the morning. Some nights were too cold for them to sleep at all.

“What’s the point of any of this?” Erik blurted, wondering what else he and Mia had been denied throughout their life. Parents, warm weather…

His frustrated tone of voice made Elian stop mid-swing. The slime he was targeting bounced away fervently, plopping along. Elian looked up at Erik, noting the watery sheen reflecting in the pale light of Erik’s eyes. He knew then that Erik was not referring to monster slaying, nor their adventure forwards.

“You mean the weather? I know you said it was permanently cold there. I can’t imagine it though, to be honest.” Elian guessed while he rubbed the back of his hand against his damp forehead, wiping sweat away.

“All of it,” Erik insisted, waving his arm for emphasis. “You’re so lucky to live somewhere where people are not only nice to you, but to everyone they meet.” Erik remarked accusatorily, seething with pent up jealousy. He hadn’t forgotten how apprehensive the villagers were when they first met him, but since then, they had warmed up to him.

“Am I?” Elian asked, sheathing the sword into its hilt. “I only know the people of Cobblestone. I had even thought that everyone was like this…until I met you.” He flicked his eyes up, meeting Erik’s tumultuous blue ones.

“Yeah, that’s exactly my fucking point.” Erik retorted, still lashing out at Elian as if it was his fault that his life sucked. Elian and the people of Cobblestone made Erik realize just how awful of a life he had led, which was a blessing and a curse. He couldn’t help but to feel jealous and a part of him even wanted to scream at him that, ‘it wasn’t fair.’

There was only one other time Erik had ever said that, and it had consequently been beaten out of him. He didn’t dare day it, but his eyes burned with the accusation. One Elian could not deny. No one had ever intentionally hurt another villager in Cobblestone. There weren’t even bedtime stories that incited violence.

It was Erik’s hostile behavior that allowed Elian to glimpse the red-hot passion of an oppressed guy.

“I know that life has not always been kind to you, and I’ve seen the evidence marred onto your body,” Elian sympathized gently as he approached Erik who remained atop the horse. “You’ve been beaten and tossed around—”

“I was a prisoner, I couldn’t escape,” Erik interrupted, touching his neck as he thought about the various times he and Mia had tried to flee. The Vikings had had spies stationed in all of their usual haunts which prevented their slaves from escaping. “I couldn’t take it not for one more day.”

Elian clasped a comforting hand onto Erik’s trembling shoulder. “You thought you couldn’t escape, yet here you are now, with me.”

As if to join the conversation, the horse whinnied and flicked her tail.

“At what damn cost?” Erik shot back, furiously trying to blink away the oncoming tears. “I have nothing and no where to go—” His woeful words stopped as Elian wrapped his arms around him, startling him.

“Your sorrow is drowning you, pulling you into a hellish embrace.” Elian told him, holding him close. Erik stilled while his heart beat frantically against his bones. He squeezed his eyes shut, tensing against the foreign hug. His base instinct was to push him away, but Erik’s learned fear of touch made him freeze.

“I—I’m okay…” Erik lied, trying as hard as he could to sound fine enough so Elian might let him go. Pretending was one thing he was good at. Faking another day while he died inside was easy. But his emotions must have been too raw to hide because Elian merely began to release calming pheromones.

“It has to be tough, but you know you’ve got to claw your way through the surface of the water.” Elian reminded him, increasing the output of the relaxing pheromones to combat the fearful ones that emanated from Erik. Erik shook his head left and right, finding the advice daunting.

“I’m pathetic, don’t you get it?” Erik retorted bitterly. “I’ve been scrabbling at that ‘surface’ since the day that I was born. I can’t break through it with broken nails.” His glum tone said a lot about how defeated he was feeling inside of his heart.

_Why try_? That’s what Erik was really asking—Elian sensed that much, from the way Erik’s body went lax against him. The flame of will to survive in a cruel, unfair world was flickering in, and out. As the luminary, Elian tried to respark Erik’s flame with his own.

“Come on, you know that life isn’t over yet—”

“How is my life not over?” Erik snapped, wrenching away from Elian. He lost his balance as a consequence and toppled backwards, flailing his arms out. Elian reached out, catching Erik around his waist.

Startled by the sudden movement, the mare whinnied and rushed forwards, trotting away to graze on some nearby grass.

“Whoa, you can’t flail on a horse like that.” Elian chided softly, lowering Erik onto his feet. Erik gripped Elian’s arms tightly for support until the world around him was still and his feet really were back on solid ground.

“Ugh, I didn’t ask for help,” Erik grumbled, pushing Elian away from him. “It’d have just been better had I fallen because I’m just a shadow of who I might have been had I grown up anywhere else.”

_He doesn’t see his own value as a person_. Elian noted, frowning upon hearing Erik’s self-depreciating comments. He had never met anyone as sad as Erik was. “What about me?” Elian spoke up, gaining Erik’s attention. “I am here for you, you know.”

The supportive words were just as foreign to Erik as the hug was. He stared at Elian, unsure of how to respond to the chivalrous statement. Elian saw the quiet fire flicker within Erik’s eyes and knew he was saying the right things, at the right time, so he continued before Erik had a chance to mope about how he never had a friend before.

“Anytime you’re hurt you can count on me to hold you until the healing is done.” Elian offered, holding his hand out to Erik. Erik glanced at the helping hand. No one had offered to help him before—well, not quite like this before.

_I’ve never met anyone like him before_. Erik thought as the tears he had been withholding began to slide down his cheeks. Elian was warm, honest, and kind in ways Erik didn’t think anyone was capable of being, especially not to a lowly omega such as he. Erik grabbed his outstretched hand, threw his other arm around Elian’s neck and pressed his face against the collar of his tunic. _I feel like I won’t get hit if I cry on him_.

Never before had Erik thought he would find paradise. Paradise was always a far-off location just beyond the snowy mountain tops that barred him from leaving Snifleheim. But now Erik was starting to see that sometimes paradise was not a place, it could be the warmth of a kind person.

“From now on, I’ll hold you and hide you here in my arms every time you need to fall apart,” Elian assured him, his tone deliberately soft and quiet so as not to startle Erik. He knew Erik behaved more like a wounded animal as opposed to another human being, all of which was why he tried his hardest to treat him delicately. “I’ll wait on you, even when no one else does.”

Shamelessly, Erik let himself cry, his tears quiet yet fierce. It was just him, and Elian in the Helidorian wilderness. There was no one to make fun of him, or hit him because he was, ‘acting like a woman.’ He did not fear Elian who had caught him from falling not once, but twice.

_If only Mia could see me now, crying against an alpha. She’d think me weak, but I can’t help it_. Erik thought, tightening his hold on Elian’s hand. He pressed his fingers into Elian’s neck—his nails were too short to pierce skin. _I’m not scared to be vulnerable around him_. _Is this what its like to have a friend_? The epiphany thrummed through Erik’s nerves and relit the will to live.

“Let me pull you through the darkness,” Elian requested, curling an arm around Erik’s scrawny waist. “I’ll act as your guiding light.”

_I’ve pretended to be okay for years. I had to be okay, for Mia’s sake. Now, now I…I’m not okay. I’ve never been okay_. Erik thought, wetting Elian’s collar with his tears. “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay,” Erik spoke up as his anxiety riddled insecurities clashed with the flame of hope Elian was sparking within him. “You’d be…wasting your light on me.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute,” Elian refuted, shaking his head. “I am going to be the yellow light in the clouds for you, and everyone else.”  

Erik’s heart warmed knowing Elian was insistent, and not deterred by his dreary perspective of life. The corners of his lips twitched with gratitude, but he couldn’t remember how to smile. He frowned, becoming disheartened. “The life I live, it’s all a shit show of a masquerade…”

“It won’t be anymore because any time you falter, I’ll help you to stand back up.” Elian promised, shifting to curl his shoulders around Erik to block the brunt of the brisk wind from hitting him. It wasn’t all that cold, but Erik’s poor health and lethargy left him chilly.

At least there was Elian’s warmth that Erik could take comfort in.

“Call me jaded but I feel it’d be easier for you to just give up on me,” Erik mumbled, pulling away from Elian slowly. He shoved his hands into his pockets. “Everyone does.”

“Just take my hand and let’s not think about tomorrow, okay?” Elian said, reaching for Erik again. His soft smile was warm and inviting. Erik knew then that he couldn’t possibly refuse, and with a small, timid smile of his own, he grabbed Elian’s hand.

“Then lead the way, Boss.”


	9. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik wonders what he will do when his heat cycle catches up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I don't know where to go from here. :/ 
> 
> Also, if you aren't reading Days of Hana, you should be. It's a Korean web comic. ;)   
> Support diversity if nothing else by reading it >;)

 

The night was young, brightened by starry skies. A lone red star orbited near the pale light of the moon. Two companions sat below, around a flickering campfire. Erik was still shivering—at this point, Elian just assumed he was half Chihuahua. He had his arms around himself to keep the brisk night wind off of the brunt of his body.

“Do you want to retire to the sleeping bag?” Elian asked, gesturing to the sleeping bag he had laid out when they stopped to make camp. Erik shook his head stubbornly, refuting the kind offer. Elian waited, then figured Erik wasn’t going to speak up.

And nor did he. Erik was quiet, watching the flames dance. His heart was heavy with conflicting guilt and relief. _I shouldn’t have left her there_. Erik told himself for the umpteenth time, though eh couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision to leave.

Even in his weary state, Erik knew he wouldn’t have lived through his upcoming heat session. Not with those hungry alpha males who had battered him just because they were bored and lacking their female counterparts who were grudgingly awaiting them back at the Viking hideout. He hung his head, experiencing shame. _I shouldn’t be this happy to be free_.

“Are you want to talk about it?” Elian offered gently, trying his hardest to not be intrusive. He didn’t want to pressure Erik into talking about what ever it was that was clearly weighing on his mind, making him gloomy. Erik curled his tail around himself tighter and for a moment, Elian doubted he would respond at all.

“It’s…kind of hot here…” Erik muttered, pulling at his shirt collar.

“You’re shivering.” Elian balked, astonished Erik would say something that was absolutely ludicrous. Erik simply shook his head.

“No…I’m not cold.” Erik insisted quietly, pressing his legs together.

It took Elian a minute, but he realized for the first time that Erik might have been shaking for a multitude of reasons. Fear, shock, anger…heat. Heat was hard on any omega’s body. Erik was still exhausted, evident by the fatigue in his limbs when ever he was up and about.

“Then…” Elian started, then gave up as his mind spun with the notion that Erik’s heat could be coming much sooner then either of them wanted it to. He looked around the camp nervously, noting how alone they were. The castle town was still days away, which meant…Elian’s face flushed red at the epiphany. “I…I will do my best to help you.” Elian proclaimed, trying hard to keep a straight, serious face. He failed, his nervousness showing.

“Help me do what?” Erik asked, without looking up at him. He was still in his own thoughts and hadn’t come to the same conclusion Elian did.

“Well…uh…you don’t plan to go back to your mate, do you?” Elian question, beginning to stammer. Erik glanced up at him with a pointed look. “Right…right, so…then…at least this once…I’ll help you through your heat.”

Immediately Erik startled, sitting up straight while his eyes widened. “Whoa, who said I’d want help!?”

“N-no one but—”

“I can take care of myself,” Erik snapped, shuffling away from Elian, regarding him warily. “Pervert.”

“I’ve always been told that omega’s need the help of an alpha during their heat,” Elian defended, his voice raising with the embarrassment he felt. “I am an alpha and you are—”

“Fucking no,” Erik growled, baring his teeth at Elian. He couldn’t imagine—suddenly, a flashback of Elian gently pumping wet fingers into him infiltrated his mind, and for a moment Erik entertained the idea. _He was gentle with—wait, no, no_ —“I am an omega, not a damsel in heat distress.” Erik retorted, withdrawing away from Elian.

Chided, rejected and red faced, Elian looked away. “I just…I just thought that I could help you…” Elian murmured apologetically. He felt awful for assuming Erik would be desperate enough during heat to fuck a stranger. “A-and…I suppose I couldn’t do anything for you anyways…being I am a virgin and you…” Elian stopped, glancing up at Erik’s mate mark.

Erik instantly slapped his hand over the mate mark. “So, shut up already and leave me alone to figure this out for myself.”

“I’m sorry…” Elian said as he slowly rose to his feet. “I really am sorry.” He insisted, then he retired to the sleeping bag. Erik had nothing to say in response, irritated Elian would even _suggest_ helping him through his heat cycle.

_H-how rude_! Erik fumed to himself, flicking his tail back and forth in anger. _I have a mate. A mate who I hate, but he_ —Erik stopped, recalling the other omega’s Bristol fucked on a daily basis while they were back at the hide out. During their time on the ship, there were only a handful of omega’s that Bristol could harass. And he did. _Still, for what its worth, I…I want to be loyal_ …Erik thought, liking the concept of being faithful to a single alpha. _I just wish it wasn’t him I was mated to_ …

His glum blue eyes flicked over his shoulder to Elian, who had his back turned towards him in the sleeping bag. Erik sighed, laying his cheek on his arms that were folded on top of his knees. _Maybe I shouldn’t have been curt with him. I know he’s not a pervert. He does just want to help_ …

Not once had Erik been truly scared that Elian had untoward intentions towards him. If Elian had wanted to use him, he had had plenty of opportunities to do so. The only time Erik had been alarmed was when Elian barged into the river, grabbing at him.

_I never did let him speak_. Erik remembered and wondered what Elian had meant to say that day. _I shut him out a lot, but maybe I could give him a chance_ …Erik figured, letting his thoughts drift to Elian.

Those strong, pleasant alpha pheromones he released every time Erik was scared or was flipping the fuck out were prominently on Erik’s mind. He envisioned the scent, toying with the idea of it for awhile. Then Erik thought of Elian’s taut arms, and the strength he had in his upper body.

Sure, Bristol was bulkier, and stronger, but Erik couldn’t be more turned off by the man then he already was. Elian’s strength was comforting and reassuring. Erik wasn’t intimidated by him. As he thought about Elian’s quiet strength his tail swayed quickly back and forth for another reason. One that was rather foreign to him.

Moments later, spurred on by the oncoming heat cycle making him feel hot and flushed, his hand was gripping his cock. It wasn’t a conscious choice as his thoughts were far away from his physical body. All Erik could think about was Elian’s tongue flicking across his neck, his chest, and his thighs…

It didn’t matter that Elian’s intentions had been innocent. Erik corrupted the memory, taking too much pleasure in it. _I bet it would feel really good if he licked me that way for non-medical reasons_ …Erik hoped, imagining the way his nerves would tingle and dance in response to the gentle way Elian would probably treat him.

“Ngh…” Erik moaned softly, turned on by the fantasy he concocted into his head as he slowly pumped his cock into the night. It was a bittersweet release, leaving him breathless.

_No one is ever that perfect_ …Erik reminded himself as he snuffed the fire out and then cautiously crawled into the sleeping bag with Elian.


	10. Heat Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is succumbing to heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of the song "What If" by Kane Brown. 
> 
> This chapter is not safe for work environments. 
> 
> I do not own the characters.

 

The morning sun reflected off of the river. Erik splashed water onto his face, trying to cool down. Elian’s body heat during the night left him hot and bothered.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re too hot?” Erik griped, pawing at his hair to style it with wet fingers.

“No?” Elian responded distractedly, packing up for the long road ahead.

“I can’t sleep by you again if you’re insistent on being the suns incarnate like some fucking luminary.” Erik said, struggling to make his hair appear manageable.

“Sorry,” Elian apologized, heading for the small forest near them to gather wood for a morning fire. “I run hot when I’m sleeping.”

Erik muttered under his breath and plopped down in the grass, giving up on fixing his hair. He folded his arms underneath his head and stared up at the clear blue sky. It was a pleasant sight. Not a cloud was in view.

A soft sigh escaped Erik’s throat as he relaxed, feeling as if he could breathe now that Elian and his heat wasn’t around. He reveled in the silence, enjoying the fact that he had nothing to do, and no where to go.

_This is how I want to live, with freedom_. Erik acknowledged his hearts desire and just listened to the trickling stream. He opened his eyes as his stomach growled. _Oh. And food. Definitely food_. Erik added as an afterthought while he sat up and moseyed over to the mare. He rummaged through the bag of food, pulling out a loaf of bread. _Mmm_ …

“Just take an end piece to snack on,” Elian called as he rejoined Erik from the little forest, his arms full of twigs for the fire. “I’ll catch a fish for you before we head out.”

“Ugh,” Erik grumbled unhappily, reluctantly ripping off an end piece from the loaf. “Fine.” He relented, popping the rest of the bread back into the snack.

Elian set up a small campfire then took out the fishing pole from another bag strapped to the horse. It was a hand-fashioned pole, equip with a sturdy line. “Just relax while I fetch breakfast.” Elian told Erik as he sat down at the edge of the riverbank.

From his pocket he attached a berry to the end of the line, then threw the taut line into the river. Erik approached slowly, settling down next to Elian who peered at him with curiosity.

“You’re not going to lay down?” Elian wondered inquisitively, arching an eyebrow at Erik.

“Ah, no…” Erik responded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’ve been thinking about what you said last night.”

“Oh, that,” Elian muttered, feeling his face heat up with shame. “I am sorry, I never should have suggested it.”

“That was a pretty bad call,” Erik agreed, folding his arms over the top of his knees. “But…you’re right, I’m going to need help, and when I do, I don’t…I don’t want it to be like every other horrific heat I’ve gone through.”

“What’re you saying?” Elian asked, perking up curiously, hearing the soft tone in Erik’s voice. Erik’s entire demeaner wasn’t even hostile which was a start. Erik grit his teeth, pressing his nails into his arms as he flicked his tail back and forth.

“I’m saying…there’s a reason I don’t ask people for help,” Erik started in a quiet voice, riddled with the insecurities of the past. “I asked for help once. I won’t do it again, either. But…” Erik stopped, glancing up at Elian timidly before continuing. “If…you’re _offering_ to help me…I won’t refuse if you treat me the way you did on the riverbank.”

Stunned, yet impressed, Elian stared at Erik. “Do you really mean that?” Elian wondered, still unsure if Erik really meant what he said. Erik nodded slowly. “Then…what happened to you when you asked for help?” Erik cringed, frowning.

“When I asked for help…I was experiencing heat for the first time, and a few of the…uh, nearby alpha’s were responding to my…uh…calls and that’s when _he_ came…and he _bit_ me, then they all ‘serviced’ me again.” Erik recalled uneasily, downplaying the night that haunted him.

His confession made Elian quiet with regret. _I shouldn’t have asked_. Elian thought, feeling a fresh wave of heat spread across his cheeks. “That sounds…horrible…” Elian muttered, gripping the pole tightly. “They…didn’t even court you, did they?”

“Courting?” Erik scoffed, sitting up straight. “You act as if that’s a fucking thing.”

“It is in Cobblestone,” Elian defended, plucking a blade of grass indignantly. He then held the blade of grass out to Erik. “Here.” Erik stared at the grass, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

“Right, because of blade of grass is going to make me fuck you?” Erik retorted, his voice thick with sarcasm as he swiped the grass away from Elian to judge it with critical eyes.

“No, that’s not—look around us,” Elian said impatiently, gesturing around them with his free hand. “The grass is everywhere, akin to a community like where I come from. I also hear it survives in even the coldest of climates, indicating its adaptability is relatively strong like your own hardy nature must be to have endured the life you came from.”

“Not sure I follow,” Erik responded, twisting the grass in his fingers. “You comparing me weeds now?”

“It’s to symbolize that we’re all one,” Elian explained, clasping both hands over the fishing rod. “That’s how we treat each other in Cobblestone and I wanted to give you that sense of community as well.”

“Fine, I’ll take it,” Erik exasperated, shoving the grass into the pocket next to the amber gem he had found in the Manglegrove. The moment his fingers brushed against the warm stone he remembered it existed. _I can sell it when we get into town_. Erik realized, pondering just how much the small stone would be worth. “Just don’t tell me it’s a courting gift.”

“No, courting…courting is a little different…” Elian admitted, mulling over the courting process in his head. _I never thought I’d be considering courting a male omega. Should I do things differently_? Elian wondered, then became distracted when there was a pull on the line.

“Oh, you got something!?” Erik exclaimed, perking up at the thought of potential food. He watched Elian pull on the rod and within a few moments a dangling, flapping fish was drowning in air. “I’ll gut it and cook it!” Erik rejoiced, way more excited about food then he was about a blade of grass.

“It’s yours,” Elian reassured with a small smile, taking the squirming fish off of the hook. Erik snatched the fish away and scurried over to the small campfire happily to prepare the fish for eating.

Step one of the courting process was complete.

. . .

A brisk afternoon wind brushed against the traveler’s skin. Elian swiped at the occasional monsters with his Cobblestone sword while Erik rode atop the mare. He was resting, with a full, happy stomach.

“You seem content.” Elian remarked, wiping blue slime off of his blade with a handkerchief.

“I guess,” Erik responded, twitching his wolf ears to the lively noises of the grassy fields. “It’s a little hot here, though…” He pulled at his shirt collar for emphasis.

“It must be if you say it is,” Elian agreed, walking alongside the horse now that the monsters were wary of the swordsman. “I’m only warm because I’ve been fighting monsters.” He stated, his eyes shining with the pride of victory.

The second courting requirement had been fulfilled.

_I could stab each of these monsters once and they would die, but I guess this is a big deal for him so I won’t burst his bubble_ …Erik decided, thinking of the monsters he would encounter in Snifleheim. He made it a point to avoid them at all cost and even when the monsters insisted on fighting, he had to be quick on his feet to get away from them.

“Wait,” Erik spoke up, his voice tinged with alarm. “I smell—wait, wait, there’s people—who are they?” Erik questioned, seeing a group of people in the distance. They were heading away from the castle, coming towards them down the beaten dirt path.

“Travelers or merchants, probably.” Elian answered, unconcerned that they were to encounter a few folks along the way towards the castle.

“No, they smell familiar,” Erik insisted while his mind began to spin with thoughts. _The whole reason I was dragged here was to help mine amber from the Manglegrove. Once it was found, I’m sure they went to Heliodor to sell it, and then…then they would likely drink and party for a few days, their pockets lined with gold which means_ … “I’ll fuck you if you get me the fuck away from here right fucking now.”

Elian stopped, hearing the serious tone in Erik’s voice. “You think your master is amongst them?” Elian asked, already pulling the mare off of the road, off to the wayside. He glanced back to the group. They were far enough away that he couldn’t make any defining details out yet.

“There has to be another path into Heliodor, let’s find it,” Erik stressed, inhaling unpleasant scents drifting to him on the wind. “M-maybe through the Manglegrove or anywhere not here.” Erik added, looking around anxiously while his heartbeat thumped loudly within his chest.

“We’ll backtrack then if you’re su—”

“I’m fucking sure!” Erik snapped impatiently, feeling the urge to flee. Elian nodded with acknowledgement and hopped onto the horse.

“Come on, Girl,” Elian encouraged the horse in a soft, yet urgent voice. “We have to run, create more distance between us and the group of people coming our way.” Gently, he nudged the horses sides, encouraging her to run.

On cue, the mare turned with Elian’s guidance and ran down the path they had came from, trotting quickly through the river.

The manglegrove was their new destination.

. . .

Monsters in the Manglegrove were quick on their stumps and wings, making slicing them to pieces difficult. Erik jumped into the unavoidable fights, supporting Elian with much needed back up.

Both boys were breathless and exhausted by the time the moon was rising. They took shelter in a lonely cabin. The dust on the shelves indicated the cabin had probably been abandoned awhile ago.

It was Erik who plopped down onto the bed first, wanting to cool off. Elian shooed him away, waving his hands at him. “Let me shake the blanket out,” Elian insisted, pulling at the blanket. Erik sighed, retreating to a table where he then sat down on a dusty old chair that creaked under his weight. “You can lay down after.” Elian assured, taking the blanket outside to shake it.

When Elian came back, he was a bit startled to see Erik sweeping dust out of the house with a broom he had found in the closet. Erik glanced up at him. “Old habits.” Was all Erik said as he continued to sweep the floor. Elian set the blanket down on the bed and then opened the windows so they wouldn’t choke too much on the dust.

“Don’t work too hard,” Elian told Erik, heading past him. “I’ll gather some firewood.”

A little while later the fireplace roared to life with a crackling fire. The dust had been swept out of the house exposing wood shelves. Erik was resting on the bed, reveling in the warmth the fire provided. He was hot, but after countless nights of freezing next to his sister he was not about to complain.

Especially not when Elian was the one who graciously made the fire with him in mind. Erik flicked his tail, content to let Elian prep another round of roasted fish on bread. He felt pampered, laying around while someone else made food for him.

Back at home—if it could be called that—Erik had been responsible for any and all meals he and his sister would eat. With little access to dry wood, fires were scarce which meant cooked food was rare. No matter what Erik managed to procure for them, Mia always criticized him.

“Your fish from earlier was rather charred,” Elian commented, sticking the fish with a sharp metal pole. “Do you want yours blackened?”

“Uh…maybe not that dark…” Erik muttered sheepishly, well aware his cooking skills were not as high as his thieving skills. Elian nodded in acknowledgement and watched the flames broil the fish.

Once the fish were cooked and cooled in bread, Elian sat down next to Erik on the bed, who was rising from his lounging position.

“Here,” Elian offered, holding the dry fish sandwich to Erik. “I hope its edible.”

“Thanks,” Erik replied, taking the sandwich from Elian. He tore into the sandwich, taking a large, eager bite. It wasn’t quite like Amber’s cooking but Erik still let out a quiet noise of sheer appreciation because the food was tastier then anything he had made for himself or Mia. “It’s very edible.”

Without another word they ate their meal in the silent comfort of the other. Erik was noisy and hasty, something Elian had come to learn was just how he ate. Elian ate slower and quieter, having been raised with manners. He didn’t try to correct Erik, nor had Amber for the same reason; Erik eating at all was a positive thing.

“You really think your alpha was nearby?” Elian questioned, speaking up. Erik nodded, taking a moment to suck flavors off of each individual finger.

“I know his scent, he was there. I just hope he didn’t notice me,” Erik confirmed, wiping his fingers off on his tunic. “I don’t want to go through heat around those fucks. They’d be all over me.”

“You’re…already going through it, aren’t you?” Elian said, cautiously framing his words as though they could be a question. Erik peered over his shoulder at him and flicked his tail indignantly.

“Maybe.”

“Then…do you…want me to do…to do… _something_?” Elian wondered nervously, flicking his ears back. Erik shifted uncomfortably on the bed, putting a bit of distance between them.

“I’m okay for now…” Erik responded, pressing his knees together while he slid an arm underneath his head as he laid down. “…I’d like to hear more about the Cobblestone courting endeavors.”

“Courting? Oh, well…first, the alpha has to prove that he can provide for the omega he’s interested in.” Elian explained, sitting back against the wall to give Erik the space he wanted. “Then…he…I have to prove that I can protect you from monsters.”

“So you mean like the fish you caught and cooked for me…and battering slimes around?” Erik guessed, thinking back on everything Elian had done for him.

“Well…yes,” Elian confirmed nervously, feeling his face color pink. “I uh, suppose I’ve already been courting you…”

“I did notice you flexing and preening a lot recently, as if you’re trying to catch my attention, with the assumption I’d even be interested in the first place…” Erik muttered, folding his arms across his chest. He wasn’t sure how to feel about having someone court him. “What’s the point of courting anyways? It doesn’t sound like fucking or bonding.”

The question made Elian pause. He mulled over the question carefully before giving an answer. “Courting is intimate. It is done to express interest in bonding together in a marriage pact.”

“You…want to court me?” Erik asked, rolling onto his back to pay more attention to Elian. He wanted to know how he really felt about him.

Elian shook his head. “I just want you to know what it feels like to be wanted.” Erik frowned, feeling his heart deflate at the polite rejection.

“Great, it’s just going to be another fuck session.” Erik grumbled, setting a hand on his forehead. He thought back to the first time he was at a riverbank with Elian, how gentle he was with him then. Was it all because Elian was _just_ a good guy?

There was nothing behind it?

And did it even matter?

Erik grimaced, becoming disgusted with himself. _Of course he doesn’t actually want to court me, I’m already mated_. He chided himself, rubbing his temples.

“I know it doesn’t sound great, but can you give me a chance?” Elian inquired, shuffling towards Erik.  Erik looked away, beginning to bite his lip as he weighed the pros and cons of letting a stray, single alpha fuck him.

The entirety of Erik’s mind insisted he run away before he could be touched because no other alpha had ever treated him kindly before. Huge paws would hit him or hold him down while wet, slobbering mouths would leave painful bites on his body. He glanced at Elian, wondering if he was capable of fucking him raw. He gnawed too hard on his bottom lip then, tasting blood.

“Here, let me help that.” Elian offered, clasping his hand on Erik’s cheek to turn his head to face him. Erik flicked his ears back, concerned about what Elian would do. He watched Elian close the distance between them and then he felt his heart lurch into his throat as Elian’s wet tongue flicked across his bottom lip, swiping the blood off.

_He noticed right away that I hurt myself and he cared enough to not just acknowledge it, but to do something about it_. Erik realized, flushing red as his tail beat back and forth. “I…I guess I could give it a shot…the heat will only become unbearable if I don’t satiate it now.” Erik reasoned as calmly as he could though his words still came out just as flustered as his face was.

“I won’t hurt you,” Elian insisted, resting a hand on to Erik’s thigh. Erik immediately stared at the intrusive hand, watching it. “If I do, tell me.”

“Oh, I will.” Erik warned, gazing at Elian with serious eyes. _If anything hurts, I’m so gone_.

“Just try to breathe, then. You’re really tense.” Elian advised, sweeping some of Erik’s hair off of his face. Erik nodded and then took a slow breath in, attempting to calm his conflicted mind. His fear of being torn open was heavy on his mind. The only reason he wasn’t pushing Elian away was because the alpha had been nothing but gentle with him for the last week.

Not once had Elian hit him, not even when he was being unruly.

“It’s…not that easy…” Erik confessed quietly, trying to slow his racing heart. “I keep thinking about how I never had the authority to tell him no…”

“You can tell me no,” Elian insisted, sidling closer to Erik. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.” Erik frowned with crippling disbelief. “I promise.”

“I’m not stupid,” Erik retorted, rolling his eyes as he tugged his tunic off. The hood was already discarded on the back of a chair. “Let’s get this over with so I don’t end up attracting rogue alpha’s.”

“You’re so concerned I am going to hurt you—”

“Because it’s all I know!” Erik snapped immediately, becoming defensive. Elian clamped his mouth shut, intimidated Erik’s aggressive outburst for a brief minute. He flicked his brown wolf ears back against his head and fidgeted for a moment.

“What if I am not going to mess you up?” Elian asked softly, speaking carefully so as not to rile Erik up more. Erik quieted, having no answer. He opted to shrug noncommittally. “I…I really am not like those men you’ve been with before and I would like to prove that to you.” Elian said, meeting Erik’s guarded eyes.

“What if sex is painful no matter what?” Erik countered, unconvinced that he would ever _like_ sex. The fact his traitorous body was in heat and required male attention irked him.

“Well, we could ask questions like that all night long,” Elian pointed out, leaning towards Erik who regarded him warily. “Or I could kiss you.” Elian suggested, slowly pulling Erik close.

“Kiss…?” Erik repeated, stunned at the intimate proposal.

“You could like it a lot.” Elian mentioned suggestively, seeing Erik’s face redden. Erik set his fingers over his lips thoughtfully.

“And if I do _like_ kissing…?” Erik dared to ask, feeling his heart thump wildly with anticipation. Elian smiled warmly and leaned in, pressing his lips against Erik’s lips, kissing him in the moonlight that shined in from the window.

The clear night sky outside was a stark contrast to their heated, summer storms raging in their hearts. Erik closed his eyes, happily returning the gentle kiss. He was content to let Elian lead, parting his lips for him. Elian pressed closer. Erik leaned back. Their kiss deepened. Elian’s hand caressed Erik’s face as he shifted ever closer to the omega.

Again, Erik retreated deliberately, pulling Elian down with him. Erik’s back was pressed against the bed while Elian hovered over him, their chests touching. Elian flicked his tongue against Erik’s tongue. Their first kiss continuing, neither of them willing to pull away.

A sweet, electric tingle surged through Erik’s body in response to the kiss that made his toes curl. It was exciting. _I’ve never been kissed before_. Erik mused, already thrilled with the way Elian was approaching their heat-induced fuck session. At least, Erik still thought of it as nothing more then bodies bumping against each other because of pheromones or shit.

It was Elian who pulled away, giving Erik a chance to regain lost breath.

“If you do like kissing…?” Elian repeated Erik’s words back at him, offering him a chance to answer his own question. Erik blushed, feeling as if his lips were tingling from the exhilarating kiss.

“If I like kissing…you should kiss me again.” Erik responded coyly, reaching his hand up to push some of Elian’s hair out of his face. _It’s soft_. He noted, then became distracted from his thoughts as Elian kissed him again. It was a welcome sensation, one Erik leaned into eagerly.

As they kissed, Erik pulled at the leather brown straps on Elian’s purple tunic. Elian helped Erik pull the shirt off and then just as quick and feverishly, they tugged his undershirt off. Neither of them had shirts now and each took that as an invitation to paw at the others chest.

_His muscles are so taut_ …Erik thought to himself, feeling a little giddy as his fingers brushed over a pectoral. _I wonder if he’d be able to win a fight against Boss_. Erik wondered, entertaining the idea in his head as he kissed Elian who at least acted as if he cared about him. He pulled away then, spreading his legs.

“You…you should probably just…do it…I…don’t want to get attached or anything…” Erik spoke up, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Elian frowned, gazing at him with sympathy.

“…That’s really all that ever happens to you, is it…?” Elian said, disheartened that Erik only seemed to know how to be fucked. “There’s more—a lot more to mating and being mated then that.” Elian insisted, tilting Erik’s head to the side with his hand. Erik blinked, suspecting Elian was about to show him something new.

He did. Erik jolted, kicking his leg out as a soft, wet tongue flicked across his mating mark, causing the bundle of nerves to quiver. “Heek!” Erik exclaimed, feeling a cold shock of pleasure surge through his side. Elian took a breath, inhaling the pheromones of arousal Erik was radiating.

The neck of any omega werewolf had a vulnerable patch of nerves clustered together that reacted strongly to an alpha’s saliva. Erik let out another shrill, aroused shriek as Elian licked the patch of dark hued nerves again. This time his arm jerked, just as involuntarily as his leg. Elian dared to suck on the mate mark. Erik’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned shamelessly, tensing from the intense pleasure that rippled underneath his skin.

Each suck and flick of the tongue made Erik experience a white-hot pleasure that heightened his arousal and hardened his cock. _I never knew this could feel so good_. Erik thought, struggling to push off his pants. He stopped then, regaining enough clarity to know that what he was doing was wrong. _I’m mated. I can’t—this—ugh_.

“Stop,” Erik half-shouted, half moaned as Elian tenderly sucked on his neck. Elian stopped immediately and pulled away. Erik panted, hot, flustered, and _wanting_ for more. He set his hand on his head, feeling dizzy with need. “Stop…this…this…” Erik paused again, slowly realizing Elian was halfway across the bed now, respecting his desire for space. “Wait…you…stopped…?” Erik asked, astonished. Elian nodded.

“I told you I would.” Elian reminded him softly, reaching for his tunic. Erik panted hard, dazed at the concept. _He really fucking stopped_. Erik thought, stunned that Elian listened to him. He dared to glance down at Elian’s pants.

“Why…why did you stop…” Erik questioned, through heavy breaths, still unable to believe that Elian was really going to respect his wishes when no one else had. “You obviously want me…” Erik mustered, eyeing Elian’s own arousal.

“And I told you that I am not like them.” Elian said, grabbing his undershirt.

“Wait—wait,” Erik called, reaching out to grab Elian’s arm. “Let’s not be hasty…” Elian stopped and refocused on Erik. His attentive eyes made Erik’s heart lurch with a giddy sensation. “I…I changed my mind. I _do_ want to know what happens to me if you keep touching my mark, and, ah…maybe something else…”

“If that’s what you really want.” Elian conceded, setting the shirts down to kiss Erik. Erik flicked his tail, bouncing it back and forth with arousal as Elian helped him out of the pants. Elian then pushed Erik back against the bed and resumed licking his neck. Erik gripped Elian’s shoulders, his short nails threatening the skin as the foreign pleasure fluttered within his stomach.

“I do…I really do…” Erik murmured in response, curling his toes again. _This is so wrong but it feels so fucking good_. Erik told himself as Elian’s warm fingers curled around his hardened cock. He couldn’t resist bucking into Elian’s hand as the alpha began to frig him. Elian pumped Erik’s cock, tending to it gently and attentively though part of his focus was on kindling the neck-nerves to scream with joy.

And they did. Erik even let out an involuntary yelp of pleasure as he experienced a mind-numbing orgasm that left him dazed and breathless. Erik panted, his face was flushed red, while his skin had broken out into a hot sweat. He shook from the pleasant rippling sensations of euphoric orgasm after-shocks that tickled his every nerve.

“Your scent is intoxicating.” Elian commented, raking lustful eyes over Erik’s scrawny, flushed body. _I want to protect him_. He wanted nothing more then to give Erik exactly what his aroused pheromones were asking for, but he forced the instinct down in favor of respecting Erik’s feelings.

“Ngh…” Erik moaned as he rolled over, slowly folding his knees underneath him to lift his ass up. He was still reeling from the pleasure of ecstasy but he was damn sure he wanted Elian to have his way with him.

Receiving the intimate position as permission, Elian hurriedly pulled off the rest of his clothes and then wet his fingers with his mouth. He then slowly inserted a single digit into Erik’s warm, puckered entrance. Erik tensed a little at the intrusion. He relaxed, still high off of the orgasm.

One after another finger was pushed into Erik’s hole to encourage him to open up. Despite how much Elian wanted to fuck Erik and despite how much Erik seemed to want to _be_ fucked by him if his impatient moans and growls were anything to judge by, Elian made it a point to massage the hole open slowly.

“Come on, just do it,” Erik begged impatiently, wiggling his hips. “I’m not delicate, I can handle a bit of pain!”

“Shh,” Elian hushed him gently, insisting on preparing Erik for a pleasant sexual experience. He did not want Erik to be traumatized by yet another heat experience. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Elian said, then wet his hand with saliva. He rubbed the saliva onto his cock, making sure he was slick so he wouldn’t cause a dry friction to ignite within Erik.

“Ugh,” Erik complained, pressing his forehead into the mattress. “I’d get over it…” He muttered, flicking his ears as the slight rustle of the blanket indicated Elian was doing something different. Elian grabbed Erik’s hips and pressed his erection against the hole, positioning himself.

“I’d rather you like this.” Elian told Erik and then he entered him, pushing himself in by slow inch after slow inch. Erik gasped at the intrusion, feeling his hole be filled with a warm, hardened cock.

It seemed to slide in easily enough, being wet. No skin was stretched open, nor was it torn. There was a uncomfortable straining sensation, one that alerted Erik to the fact that this was fucking happening. Elian’s cock was embedded into his ass. Elian who had treated him gently, and respectfully.

Hell, Elian didn’t even look bad. He was easy on the eyes, and he was so attentive to Erik’s needs that Erik had opened up to him in more ways then he could even bother to acknowledge right now.

Yet…Erik’s heart still thumped wildly in his chest. Erik tried to swallow the familiar feeling down. That’s when Elian began to pump his cock into his ass. Everything changed. Erik paled, losing the enthusiasm he had seconds ago.  

_He’s not them…he’s not them_ …Erik told himself, trying to quell his frantic heart. Elian’s repetitive thrusts were gentle, yet firm. He really wasn’t doing anything wrong. Yet Erik began to panic. Since he could not _see_ Elian his mind began to spin with the painful rapes of the past.

As soon as Erik thought of them and felt the sensation of being fucked, he instinctually disconnected, his tight grip on the blanket going lax. His earlier arousal was stifled with a lingering fear.

“Erik?”

“…”

“Erik!?”

Startled back to reality, Erik looked around apprehensively, hearing the alarm riddled in Elian’s tone. “Wh—what…?” Erik stammered, disoriented and dizzy.

“Are you okay?” Elian asked, kneeling next to Erik with a soft hand on his shoulder. Erik furrowed his eyebrows, having no memory of how Elian got there when…

“I…I thought we…” Erik stopped, hurriedly pawing at his thighs. There was no semen streams on him. He looked back up at Elian, more confused then ever. They were still naked but… “Weren’t we…?” His voice was uncharacteristically timid, which alarmed Elian more.

“You fainted…I think…?” Elian said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You just…I don’t know…I thought everything was fine and then I started to smell fear on you but before I could ask about it, you just kinda went limp and then you wouldn’t answer me even though your eyes were open…” Elian explained, expressing concern for the omega.

_I scared him_. Erik realized as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I…I think I do that sometimes…” Erik mentioned, pressing his legs together. “I don’t remember much about the Manglegrove when the guys wanted to fuck me…I just remember bits and pieces and being really disoriented afterwards, not really sure how I ended up in Cobblestone to begin with.” Erik confessed skittishly, scared of what this might mean for him.

“Was I…hurting you?” Elian asked, resting his hands against his lap. He appeared to be just as bothered as Erik was, which only alarmed the omega more.

“No…not at all…it didn’t hurt.” Erik answered, recalling that much. “I was fine and then…my mind began to wander…the only faces I saw were those assholes who have no qualms about hurting me.” He said that, but Elian still stared at him, unconvinced that somehow this wasn’t his fault.

“If I hurt you I really need to know this.” Elian encouraged softly, placing a hand on Erik’s cheek, not wanting to intimidate Erik. “I want to apologize if I did.” Erik brushed Elian’s hand away, shaking his head.

“I really don’t think you did anything wrong to me.” Erik insisted, pushing up on his knees to kiss Elian. Any thought or mention of how he had a habit of disconnecting from reality frightened him cold. For now, he wanted to do what he had done for the last few years—pretend that it was not a problem.

Reluctantly, Elian returned the kiss, feeling uncertain as to whether he was responsible for Erik blacking out. Or…whatever that distant trance state was of his. He pulled away after a moment. “We should get dressed…”

“Huh? But I—” Erik stopped, remembering he had experienced an orgasm, one that now that he thought about it, did dull the heat. “You—” Erik looked down, stunned to notice that Elian wasn’t hard anymore either. He looked around, expecting to find a wet stain on the bed or a crumpled tissue lying discarded somewhere.

“I lost my arousal worrying you were in a bad way.” Elian admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Erik stared up at him with skepticism. Elian turned redder, shifting uncomfortably. Erik sighed, relaxing his shoulders.

“You…really care about me that much…?” Erik asked nervously, feeling a little flattered, yet guilty as he looked away. He couldn’t remember the last time—if ever that anyone was genuinely concerned about him. But he had seen the honesty in Elian’s eyes and hadn’t known him to lie either.

“I do…” Elian responded as he began to pull his clothes back on. The mood had effectively been killed. Erik flattened his ears against his own head in a similar fashion to Elian and moved slowly to pull his own clothes on.

“I…I’m sorry…” Erik muttered, pulling the blanket over his head as he settled down to mope in awkward, self-loathing. “I don’t…I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“Don’t apologize…you didn’t do anything wrong either…” Elian said, pulling his boots on. He felt just as awkward and mopey as Erik did, and wanted to get some fresh air. “I still think it was my fault, and _I’m_ sorry for making you feel that way.” He apologized, heading to the door.

Erik did not stop Elian from leaving.    


	11. Heat Frenzy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik can't deny his omega heat any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, Erik gives in to his omega heat. ;)

 

As the first golden rays of morning shined into the quiet cabin, Erik roused from a fitful, uncomfortable sleep. He rolled over, stretching delicately. An empty space beside him made Erik push himself up onto his elbows to look around. The entire cabin was empty, though a dying fire was crackling in the background.

_He still thinks I’m cold_. Erik grimaced, leisurely shuffling off of the bed. _I’m not, I just…I have problems_. Erik acknowledged, grabbing his shoes to slip onto his feet. He then found the hood and tugged it on, pulling it over his ears. _And unfortunately, they are interfering in daily life now_.

It was a concerning thought to know that something was wrong with him. Erik didn’t even want to think about last night as he exited the cabin, stepping into the fresh air. He perked his ears up, listening to the noises of the forest. Once he picked up the ripple of water, Erik followed it, assuming he would find Elian fishing since the rod was not strapped to the horse.

Sure enough, Erik did find Elian fishing. Erik plopped down beside him, resting his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry about last night.” Erik spoke up, fidgeting with his fingers nervously. There was no doubt that he still felt awkward and would rather avoid the conversation altogether, but he felt the flush of heat sear through his body that made his nerves tingle.

Whether he wanted it or not, Erik knew they would have to engage in sex again soon, otherwise the urge would grow stronger until he was reduced to nothing but a horny slut. He didn’t like losing himself like that and wanted to avoid it if he could, even if it meant talking about difficult, uncomfortable topics.

“I’m sorry too, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Elian apologized, glancing at Erik with lingering concern. Erik sighed, setting his hand over his cheek, dismayed to hear Elian was still blaming himself.

“Look…it’s not something I really want to acknowledge, let alone talk about but…” Erik stopped, taking in a sharp breath for courage. “I’ve been spacing out like that a lot during times of…high stress.” Erik said, draping his arm back over his lap.

“Then you were stressed out last night!” Elian blurted, as if his guilt was just validated.

“ _Heat_ is stressful as hell for me. Not you,” Erik corrected, pressing his knuckles together. “You were the only calm I’ve felt for fucking years.”

_Oh_. Elian felt his cheeks color with shame. “Is there something I could have done differently?” Elian asked, figuring he should have been _more_ attentive to Erik.

“No, just being in that position and you…fucking me made me…I don’t know…snap? It happened really fast…I don’t fully understand it since I’ve been ignoring and avoiding the… _thing_ for years.” Erik explained, dismissing Elian’s concern that he could have gone about things in a different way.

“Are you…always forced into that position?” Elian questioned, trying to figure out what might all trigger Erik to respond in the way he did. Was it sex itself or would a different position yield different results?

“No, I’ve been on my back a lot, my side…though I get bent over a lot. I really hate that because I can’t fight back then.” Erik answered, feeling as though he had been in every degrading, powerless position known to their kind. He doubted there was a position he even liked.

“Ah…you can’t really fight back in that head-down position either, can you?” Elian realized, thinking he understood part of the problem. “I never thought about it that way before since I’ve always heard it was the most intimate position an omega could offer an alpha.”

Erik scoffed, having heard the same thing before, but in unkind phrases. _Get your ass up like the bitch you are_. He grimaced, deciding for the umpteenth time that he just disliked sex. His entire body seemed revolted by intimate actions whenever he wasn’t in heat. “No, I think the entire position was thought of just to oppress us.”

“Then…let’s discover a position where you feel like you have control over what happens to you.” Elian suggested, grabbing one of Erik’s hands gently.

“Feed me, then we’ll talk about it.” Erik responded, gripping Elian’s hand tightly for the support he wanted.

. . .

Breakfast was over. Erik was content, having a full stomach. He swished his tail back and forth, expressing his appreciation. Sure, he could gut a fish and char it over an open flame, but it was so nice to have someone else do it for him. He _almost_ felt special.

His happy thoughts led him to lay down on the bed and duck his hand under the waistband of his pants. He leisurely pumped his cock in slow, rapid motions as he thought of Elian’s gentle touch. Elian was outside, fetching…something. Erik wasn’t quite sure what the alpha was doing, but it didn’t really matter to him.

This was a moment he took for himself to enjoy, tending to his tender penis. Erik recalled how it had felt to have Elian pump his cock in and then out of his hole. The thrusts had been gentle, unlike anything Erik had felt before. He moaned softly into his hand, completely turned on by the few minutes of consensual sex he had engaged in with Elian before everything went wrong.

_I wish he’d kiss me again…I like that_. Erik thought, imagining what it’d be like to kiss _and_ fuck. His lewd thoughts spurred his hand to tug quicker on the sensitive dick. Pleasure surged through him, encouraging his nerves to dance and quiver as a orgasm burst forth from the tight butterflies in his stomach.

A muffled moan erupted from his throat while the orgasm triggered euphoric emotions to ripple underneath his skin. His sperm spurted out from his cock a moment later. Relief rose alongside the ecstasy. Each contributed to satiating the creeping heat that stubbornly urged him to receive a dick into his body.

Content, Erik reveled in the euphoric high of an orgasm, choosing to lay around until he heard footsteps outside. Slowly, Erik rolled onto his side to greet Elian, expecting him. Elian entered the cabin determinedly, then stopped to sniff curiously at the air, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion.

“Is…the heat getting worse?” Elian asked, clearly distracted from what ever his original intention had been. He took a long, intrigued sniff of the lingering arousal pheromone Erik had sweated off while he had masturbated.

“No, I’m okay now,” Erik responded as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, eyeing the clear blue jar Elian was holding. “What’s that?”

“This…?” Elian guessed, holding the jar up to show off the blue liquid that was inside of it. “It’s a special concoction I made from plants to make sex easier on both of us.” He explained, grinning proudly.

Erik frowned. “…Then why is it blue…?” Erik questioned, regarding the jar warily, with blatant distrust. Elian paused, seeing Erik’s obvious skepticism.

“Uh…no reason…” Elian muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked away from Erik.

“You’re not putting what ever that is in me.” Erik said, folding his arms across his chest.

“Look, I’ll put it on myself first.” Elian offered, approaching the bed. Erik clamped his legs shut and shuffled away from Elian.

“Keep it away from me.” Erik growled, feeling his arm hair prick up.

“It’ll be fine,” Elian insisted, twisting the cap open. He dipped his fingers into the jar and procured a small bit of the blue liquid. “Just touch it, its cool to the touch.” He was excited about it. That much Erik could see.

Reluctantly, Erik reached out and pressed his finger to the squishy blue goo. “Ewww!” Erik shrieked, wrenching his hand away. “Is…is that slime goo!?” Erik accused, fervently wiping his hand off on his shirt. Elian looked away, avoiding his gaze. “That’s disgusting!”

“It’s not _just_ slime,” Elian defended, flicking the goo back into the jar. “I put a lot of thought into making this a viable lubricant.”

“Ugh, I couldn’t be more turned off right now.” Erik grumbled, sequestering himself into the corner.

“Please let me try it,” Elian requested, approaching Erik. “I feel really good about it.”

“Ngh…you’re not going to let this go, are you?” Erik remarked, grimacing at the blue jar. Elian shook his head. Erik sighed. “Fine. Put it on yourself first. I refuse to be the test subject.” Elian lit up and wrenched Erik close, gripping his shoulders as he kissed him to express his appreciation. Erik let out a surprised noise, then relaxed into the kiss.

The jar dropped harmlessly onto the bed. Elian immediately began to pull at Erik’s clothes, eager to try the makeshift lubricant out. Erik let Elian paw at him, being used to the rough treatment. He tugged at Elian’s clothes, though with much less fervor and rush.

As soon as their clothes were strewn about the bed and the floor, Elian slathered the blue slime lubricant onto his dick. He then parted Erik’s trembling legs, nestling between them. For a moment, Erik became nervous. “Wait—you’re not going to sh-shove into me, are you?” Erik asked, daunted by the thought of the erect penis shoving into him, unprepared. It could really hurt if Elian wasn’t careful with him like he was last night.

“Of course not,” Elian assured Erik, leaning in to kiss him again. “I want to show you that the lubricant won’t hurt me.” Elain said, pushing some of Erik’s hair out of his face. Erik took in a nervous breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Then…remind me why I want this.” Erik told him, tilting his head to the side to offer his neck to Elian. Elian smiled, knowing what Erik wanted. He ducked his head down, flicking his tongue across the mate mark. Erik moaned, arching his back with arousal as Elian stimulated the vulnerable nerves.

Soon Elian was confident the slime was harmless and generously took a moment to apply it to his fingers. Once they were slick and gooey, Elian inserted his index finger into Erik’s puckered hole. Erik bit his bottom lip, feeling a little sore from last night. It didn’t make him panic, though.

Since none of the other alpha werewolves ever bothered to prepare him for sex, Erik had no trauma of fingers being jammed into him. His only experience with them was with Elian, and even rushed and eager as the alpha was, he was gently massaging Erik’s insides, goading the spongy walls to stretch.

“You…smell so good…” Elian whispered against Erik’s ear, grabbing his little hands to press them against the wall. Erik flicked his tail, flattered by the compliment. Elian then kissed him, and as he did, he pushed his hardened cock into Erik’s vulnerable hole with a determined thrust of his hips.

Erik gasped into the kiss as his anus was penetrated and filled by Elian’s cock. There was no pain. Just the initial discomfort of having his walls stretched. The dick slid deeper, easing into Erik’s body with the help of the slippery blue slime.  

Receiving no complaints from Erik, Elian slowly, yet repetitively thrust himself into Erik’s scrawny body. Erik bit his bottom lip and dug his nails into Elian’s hands, feeling the familiar panic start to rise into his chest as a rhythm formed.

“Stop,” Erik stammered, becoming woozy from similar memories of being fucked against the corner of the wall, trapped. “I don’t like this position…” Erik said, wrenching away from Elian. “We…we have to try something else or I might…I might…” He wobbled uncertainly. Elian caught him, and steadied him.

“Then…what position do you want to try?” Elian asked, willing to let Erik choose the position if that would make him happy especially because he had gotten a little carried away there a moment ago. Erik quieted, thinking.

“I don’t know…I feel like I’ve done everything…but we can try something…intimate?” Erik requested, with a shy shrug of his shoulders. He just knew he wanted to see Elian, and not be in a position that reminded him too much of the harrowing rapes that haunted him at night.

“Whatever you want to do.” Elian assured him, gesturing towards the bed with his hand. Erik mulled over some ideas before he opted to lay down onto his back. He parted his legs, resting his hands against the bed, near the sides of his head.

“I know it’s simple but…I can’t think of anything else where I could at least see you to remind myself that you’re not them.” Erik told Elian, no nodded and crawled over him.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” Elian reassured him, taking a moment to slather new lubricant over his erection. “And if you don’t like this position, we’ll try a different one until we discover one you like.” Elian promised, gripping Erik’s hips. He then thrust forwards, burying his cock into Erik’s ass again.

“Nnngh…we better figure it out soon because I don’t want to lose myself to the heat.” Erik stated, letting Elian lift one of his legs up to hoist it over his shoulder. Elian nodded with acknowledgement and thrust himself deeper into Erik, having easier access to him in this position, and fine angle.

“Is this okay?” Elian asked, beginning a new rhythm of mashing their bodies together. Erik simply nodded since he wasn’t sure how else to respond. He didn’t really feel different from before. The repeated sensation of being fucked sent a chill down his spine as his mind compared previous similar incidents to this.

Each unpleasant memory was not thought of intentionally. Erik just couldn’t help it, feeling powerless. But to his amazement, Elian stopped even though he was enjoying himself.

“You’re…not really into this either, are you?” Elian remarked with concern as he pulled out of Erik’s hot, sweaty body. Erik shook his head, shame coloring his face.

“I’m sorry…I keep becoming nervous…” Erik apologized, his eyes shining with guilt. He never thought that he would ever be with someone who cared about him. “Maybe…you should just do what you want to me. I—I probably won’t remember if you get a little rough, but that way you would—”

“No,” Elian refused firmly, completely rejecting the idea of having his way with Erik. “Your heat isn’t supposed to make you miserable like this. We’ve got to figure out a way that you can enjoy it.”

_If only it was that easy_. Erik grumbled to himself, pulling his legs against his chest to pout in self loathing. _He’s so nice to me, but I can’t even pay him back with my body without zoning out. It’s irritating he’s the only guy who cares if I’m conscious or not_.

“Think, there’s got to be another position where you can see me, yet you can feel as though you can flee if you want to.” Elian encouraged softly, curling a arm around Erik to pull him close. Erik sighed, burying his flushed face against his knees.

“I’ve already done everything. There’s nothing—” Erik stopped, lifting his head up as an idea occurred to him. He glanced Elian over, mulling over an idea. “—I have an idea.”

“Oh?” Elian questioned, perking up with hope that _Erik_ could find relief. He knew he could get some fresh air and frig himself to feel better. Erik…Erik could masturbate all he wanted. It wouldn’t alleviate the desperate urge to have a cock in his ass.

_I hope I can do this_. Erik thought as he set his hands on Elian’s shoulders while he propped himself up on his knees. He tilted his head downwards, lining himself up with Elian’s erection as good as he could. Elian rose an eyebrow, wondering what Erik was planning. Erik sucked in a small breath and then lowered himself onto Elian’s cock. He grunted with determination as the discomfort of having his hole be impaled heightened.

The remaining blue slime allowed Erik’s widened hole to accommodate the hardened cock. Erik panted breathlessly as he became seated on Elian’s dick. Heat and strain made him break out into a sweat.

“You’re really pale,” Elian mentioned, brushing some of the sweat off of Erik’s face. “I don’t think this position is easy on you.”

“I’m fine,” Erik snapped between shaky breaths. He tentatively grinded his hips against Elian’s. A small spark of pleasure ignited within him. “Just let me try shit.” Erik told him, busying himself with rocking his hips against Elian’s.

It was a new position, requiring Erik to figure out how to receive pleasure. He began experimenting, rocking, grinding, and swaying. As good as that made Erik feel, he felt a bit awkward and paused, glancing up at Elian.

“Do…you like what I’m doing…?” Erik asked tentatively, becoming self-conscious about what he was doing because it wasn’t normal. Elian was startled to realize this was Erik’s way of asking if he could continue what he was doing.

“If you like it, go for it.” Elian assured him with a warm smile and leaned down to kiss him. Erik moaned appreciatively into the kiss and resumed rocking, riding Elian. Elian reached his hand down, first slathering his hand with slime goo, then he curled his fingers around Erik’s dick. He began to frig him gently, further stimulating him.

“Ah…ah…” Erik moaned quietly, grinding harder as the need for release heightened. He couldn’t reach orgasm on his own, and once he realized that, Erik paused. “Fuck me.” Erik demanded, grabbing Elian’s hands to place them over his hips.

“I wish you wouldn’t say it like that.” Elian muttered, bucking his hips into Erik’s. Erik gasped at the pleasant sensation.

“That’s what I want.” Erik said, lifting himself up just to lower himself back down onto Elian’s dick. Elian nodded with acknowledgment and gave Erik what he wanted. Erik willingly fucked himself on Elian’s cock, bouncing up and down as quick and hard as he could.

His only reprieve was that Elian was meeting his hips with stronger thrusts that left Erik breathless and wanting. Erik was red-faced and sweaty as he desperately sought relief from his internal heat. Elian was just as sweaty as he, but he wasn’t nearly as shy. He ducked down, deliberately licking Erik’s neck. Erik squealed, digging his nails into Elian’s shoulders.

Naturally Elian licked the nerves again, teasing them mercilessly. He then gave Erik a quick, reassuring kiss before he quickened his pace, pumping his cock into Erik’s ass.

“Harder,” Erik requested, tilting his head back as he bit his bottom lip, wrought with need as he slid down onto Elian, taking as much of his dick in as he could. He was in a heat-frenzy, wanting nothing more then to revel in this moment. “Harder.” Erik insisted impatiently, between tired breaths.

“H-hang on…” Elian shushed Erik, pausing just long enough to hoist Erik up. Erik gasped, wrapping his arms around Elian as the bed disappeared from under him. Elian stepped off of the bed, pressing Erik against the wall. “Is this better?” Elian asked, thrusting up into Erik’s body with a lot more ease and control then he had had on the creaky bed.

“Yes,” Erik enthused immediately, aroused by Elian’s strength. He hooked his legs around Elian’s body and curled his arms around his neck. “Harder.” He whispered against Elian’s wolf ear.

As per Erik’s needy request Elian pumped his cock harder into Erik’s hole, listening to the ‘squelching’ noise that sounded each time he pushed into the squirming omega. Each time Elian pulled out, a quiet, wet ‘popping’ noise sounded. Each noise was arousing for both boys, who naturally related the sounds to sex.

Elian inhaled Erik’s aroused pheromones and fucked him harder, wanting to make him _his_. He growled low in his throat, making his own needs and intent clear with the possessive tone of his voice. Erik moaned in response, digging his claws into Elian’s neck as his sore hole was pummeled by the strong cock.

Some rational part of Erik’s heat-dazed mind knew he should ask for Elian to slow down, or to at least apply a fresh coat of slime goo to his cock. He shoved that logical part of him into the deepest recesses of his mind, unable to imagine losing even a fraction of the intensity his heat-frazzled mind thought it _needed_.

“Don’t stop,” Erik begged suddenly, tightening his hold around Elian’s neck, scared that Elian would come to his senses and realize that his body was more delicate then he let on. “Harder, fuck me harder.” Erik goaded desperately, rocking his hips to express his dire need to be fucked like the omega in heat that he was.

Dutifully Elian obliged, all too happy to fuck Erik senseless.

It hurt _so_ good, leaving Erik pleasantly dizzy as his own flopping cock twitched.

The orgasm was fucking intense.

For both of them.

Elian buried his cock deep into Erik one last time, spurting his hot seed into him. Erik’s own semen splattered onto their stomachs that rose and fell from exhausted breaths. Erik moaned, reeling from the high of the orgasm, curling his toes tighter. His nails dug into Elian’s skin, drawing blood.

“You’re…cute…” Elian said between heavy, tired breaths as he hauled Erik onto the bed where they both plopped down. Erik separated from Elian, rolling off of him.

“You’re…hot…” Erik complained, breathing harder, and quicker then the alpha. He tried to keep up with Elian, but his stamina was considerably lower then Elian’s for the sheer fact that omega’s had less available energy.

Their conversation ended there in favor of gasping for air. As the adrenaline and high began to fade, Erik began to feel his hole throb. It had taken a pounding. Erik dipped his hand between his legs, padding around his thighs for a minute. When he lifted his hand up, his fingers were covered in semen, sweat and the remnants of slime goo.

_No blood_. Erik let out a sigh of relief and happily laid back down on the bed, pulling the blanket over his body. A dip in the river could wait. Erik felt Elian lay down next to him and was comforted that after all of these years of being abused, he finally found a alpha who willingly satisfied his heat desires.

“Thank you.” Erik said, rolling onto his back to smile up at Elian.

Elian returned the warm smile and leaned down, kissing Erik softly as he placed a hand on his cheek. Erik moaned into the kiss and sidled closer to Elian, intent to kiss him until his lips were numb.

And numb they became.  


End file.
